Peace, Purity, And Serenity
by Princess Santa Clause
Summary: Ino's twin sister Miyuki Yamanaka oc Is a genin, fresh out of the academy. Follow her and her teammates Satoshi and Hitao and her sensei Shina as she overcomes trials and Obstacles in her everyday life as a Konoha Kunoichi. Read and Review ***Reposted!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but i own Miyuki though so CHEERS TO THAT! **

CHAPTER 1: Miyuki The children were all outside enjoying their lunchtime at the academy. Ino was being the social butterfly she was but soon caught sight of her sister sitting alone. She skipped over to the brown haired girl that had platinum highlights gleaming in the sunlight. "Come ON Miyuki! You're pretty just like me, but you gotta show it off! Make some friends!" Ino sighed and the girl looked up to her thoughtfully with her crystal blue eyes. "What're you doing anyway?" Ino asked her little sister. "Just reading." Miyuki replied as she turned the page. Ino sighed. "My sister will NOT be a hopeless lost cause! Come on!" Ino demanded as she grabbed her sister's arm and yanked her to her feet.

Ino and Miyuki were twins alright even though Ino was about 12 minutes older and they were completely different. Ino would rather shop, Miyuki would rather read, Ino was a social butterfly while Miyuki was quite shy and reserved, however Miyuki was alot prettier than her older sister even if she never aknowledged it. Ino never let Miyuki forget who was older and therefore in charge. She pulled her sister behind her and to her friends while Miyuki sighed and tried to keep the orange lily she loved so much in her hair. Her brown-blonde hair flowed behind her along with her ninja skirt. She wore a black ninja skirt, mesh shorts beneath, and a pink shirt that flowed a little widely down to her elbows. "Guys! This is my sister Miyuki!" Ino chuckled as she pulled her little sister to the center of there circle. _Oh gosh I'm being watched! _Miyuki never was very good with crowds so she began to fidgit a little and rub her arm as she blushed in embarrassment.

Miyuki dashed from the center of the crowd and ran into something hard. She fell on the ground and looked up where she saw Iruka. "Something wrong?" Miyuki sighed as she rose to her feet and nodded. She knew Iruka sensei and trusted him alot. "Come on we can talk over here." He says as they sit near a swing tied to a tree. Miyuki takes a seat on the swing and lies her head on the rope as she looks to Iruka who was now seated on the ground. "What's on yer mind squirt?" Miyuki sighed again and finally pushed herself to speak. "Ino won't leave me alone. She always pushes me to go shopping or talk to people." She sighed and Iruka smiled. ''Well sometimes you need to be pushed from your comfort zone. It'll make things alot easier if you have friends. If you talk to people, eventually you'll find a true friend that'll care for you, the real you." Iruka smiles causing Miyuki to do the same. It made sense to her now that it was explained in a clearer way, Ino was just looking out for her... However it was difficult for Miyuki to be as outgoing and blunt as her sister... She was shy, reserved, and quite sensitive.

"Ya know, there's a boy I know that has a problem quite the opposite of yours. He is outgoing and social and WANTS to talk to people, but no one gives him the time of day. There he is now." Iruka says motioning to a blonde boy passing by. Suddenly the boy sneezes and turns to face his sensei. "HEY IRUKA SENSEI! ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT ME?" Naruto called out as he ran over. "Actually yes. And I have someone I'd like you to meet, this is Miyuki Yamanaka."

Miyuki blushes and waves slightly. Naruto smiles back. "Oh yeah, I've seen her around the Academy, she's Ino's sister right?" Naruto asks and Miyuki's smile faded as she looks away. Is that all she'd ever be known as? Ino's twin sister? She sighed and gripped the ropes a little tighter. "She's pretty." Naruto says bluntly causing Miyuki to turn back quikly with pink tinted cheeks. "Tell her that." Iruka chukled as he hopped up to leave the two alone. "You're pretty." Naruto repeats. Miyuki blushed again and swallowed nervoulsy. "Do you talk?" Miyuki nods and then realized what he meant. "Umm... Yes... I talk." She said quietly.

Ino caught sight of her sister talking with the blonde boy and scowled as she stomped over. She grabbed Miyuki's hand and glared at Naruto. "No no no! You will not be talking to HIM!" Ino snaps as she tried to pull her sister away but her other hand grasped to the swing. "But Ino! We're friends!" She says and Ino let's go and glares at Naruto who was watching the ground. He'd heard things like that since forever, it's nothing new but it still hurt. "No your not!" Ino says and then the bell rings symbolizing the end of lunchtime She grabs her sister's arm and pulls her inside leaving Naruto alone.

Miyuki sat down in her seat next to Ino and reopened her book. While reading she hears Ino call her name. "Yes?" She asks her sister. "This is Kiba and Hinata." She says pointing to the two in front of her. Miyuki finds a small white puppy on the table in front of her. "I know who they are Ino. And this little cutie is Akamaru!" Miyuki smiles with delight as she scratches the puppy's ear. Akamaru yips in happiness and Kiba scoops him back up to resume patting his head before stuffing him into his jacket. "You handle animals well." Kiba states and Miyuki nods with a slight blush.

_Come on Miyuki! You heard Iruka! Push from your comfort zone! Get over your shyness. _"Yeah... umm... I have a puppy, her name is Momo because I found her in an abandoned garden scarfing down peaches." Miyuki chuckled awkwardly as she found herself twirling a strand of her thin hair. Ino smiled, maybe her pushing was finally paying off. Kiba laughed and Akamaru popped his head out of Kiba's jacket. Miyuki then turned to Hinata who seemed rather shy about the situation. "Um.. Hi." She said while playing with her fingers. "Hi." Miyuki replied and was quite content until she saw her friend Naruto sitting alone with his face burried in his arms. Ino followed her sister's gaze and shook her head. "Get over it already. He'll be fine." Ino snapped causing Miyuki to jump slightly, she never liked being yelled at. "Kay." She sighed and returned to her book.

When Miyuki looked from her book this time she saw Sakura watching the Uchiha. Miyuki sighed, she never saw what the other girls saw in him. He was such a jerk, but why not ask a fangirl in the flesh just what was so special about him? "Ino?" Ino turned to her sister. "Hm?" Miyuki pointed to the Uchiha. "What do you guys see in Uchiha? He's just so... not to be mean but he's..." Miyuki stopped and looked thoughtfully at her sister who was giggling. "He's so cute! And sooooo cool!" Ino sighed as if she were daydreaming about him. "Pompous jerk." Miyuki heard Kiba mumble and she giggled causing Kiba to laugh a little. "Whatever." Ino growled. She returned to her book hopefully uninterupted this time.

2 years later

There was a speial meeting at the academy today meant only for those who passed the exams. Naruto and Miyuki had now been able to be friends since in Ino's eyes he'd gained a high enough social status to associate with her little sister. Miyuki looked around the room anxiously. She was early and only a few people were there. A few girls and the Uchiha with whom Miyuki never really assoiated with...Until today.

Miyuki went to her seat which was placed at the table next to his. Sasuke had always been curious about the only girl that ignored him. "Hey you." Sasuke said and every girl in the room turned to him except for Miyuki who was too deep into her book. "You mean me?" "No! He obviously means me!" "NO ME!" The girls argued but Sasuke pointed to Miyuki even though she paid him no attention. "Oh, he means Ino's twin." One girl said.

The fact that she and Ino were even related still surprised him, the only thing they even kind of had in common were their eyes (Miyuki's were a little darker) and their hair(Miyuki's had more brown than platinum. She can thank her mother for that one.) . "Yamanaka." Sasuke said again. Miyuki finally broke away from her book a little. "Huh?" She asked without looking to Sasuke. "Why do you-" Before he could get the question out he heard a loud noise come from the door as Ino and Sakura burst through it. "GOAL!" They yelled then the room began to fill up quickly.

Sakura darted over to Sasuke and began asking permission to sit with him, then Ino asked instead, then the WHOLE ROOM of girls were caught in a heated arguement. Finding it hard to concentrate on her reading she moved away from the conflict and took a seat beside Kiba who was way in the back asleep. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked as his eyes crept open. "Shshsh. I'm reading Kiba. Gimmie a moment." Miyuki said and finished up the chapter quickly before slipping in the book mark and closing the book. "Okay." She sighed contently at the newfound silence in the room. "WOW." Kiba said before bursting into laughter. "What? What did I-" Miyuki began as she thought she'd done something wrong but Kiba grabbed her chin and turned her head toward the REAL issue. Sasuke and Naruto had a little... mishap, that resulted in both of them getting their first kisses... EW... and Naruto gets beatup by Sasuke's little fangirls, poor guy.

**A/N: I have reposted! x3 So you're welcome Anonymous Request! =3 I've been meaning to post anyways. the way I did this at first through off the WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT Mystery for Readers. So those of you that've already read this story, pm me and I will send you the chapters to the sequel. =3 RR&R Please! I WANT SOME STORY CAKE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Squads

CHAPTER 2: SQUAD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ... D': IT MADE ME SICK JUST TO SAY!**

Iruka was finally ready to start the meeting and Miyuki listened intently. 'I sure hope I'm paired up with Kiba or Ino or Hinata.' Miyuki thought to herself but one of her three options was quickly eliminated."Squad 6, Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka." There was still two options left right? Miyuki pleaded to herself and hoped more than ever but alas, "Squad 8, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka.'' Miyuki's head fell onto the desk with alot of force. "I don't wanna be in a squad with people I don't know anything about." Miyuki whined softly but yes, she whined. Kiba patted her back and Akamaru yipped to encourage her. "Squad 9, Hitao Hyuga, Satoshi Yekii, and Miyuki Yamanaka.'' "WHAT?" Miyuki called from the back as she raised her hand. "Yes Miyuki?" Iruka asked.

She'd always been subjected to favoratism, she and Naruto. "May I please be excused?" She asked ever so kindly. "Of course but be back before lunch." Miyuki nodded, lunch was in 15 minutes. "No worries. I'll only need 7 of those 15 minutes." She assures him and he smiles kindly while everyone watches her leave the room. There is suddenly loud noise. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! WOULD IT HAD KILLED HIM TO PUT ME IN A GROUP WITH SOMEONE I KNOW? BECAUSE I SURE AS HECK KNOW IT'S GONNA KILL ME! AYE! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I JUST DON'T! WHAT THE HECK? I'M GONNA HURT SOMEONE! I NEED SOME COOKIES! STUPID SQUAD 9! STUPID PEOPLE! STUPID BALANCE! STUPID AW FORGET IT!" Came loud yells of frustration from outside the classroom then silence for about a minute before loud thuds could be heard.

Kiba looked to the closed door. "Is she... Banging her head against the wall?" Kiba asked himself. She was. Ino nodded. "She does that when she gets frustrated in a place where she can't just scream it out." Ino sighed. "I WANT MY MOMMY! MOOOOMMMYYY! I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME SOME COOOOKKKIIIESSS! MOOOMMMYYY!" Ino sighed again. "And that's what happens after her wild fit of rage, an uncontrollable sweet tooth and whining." Only about 10 seconds passed with utter silence and the door opened. Miyuki looked as calm and collected as she did before she left.

Iruka looked at Miyuki and sighed. "You do know that we could hear-" He began. "Yeah, I know." Miyuki said caually... SWEATDROP. Sasuke twitched slightly and returned his attention up front. 'Now I can kinda believe that she's Ino's sister.' Sasuke thought to himself. Miyuki burried her face into her arms then recieves a tap on her shoulder delivered from Kiba. She turns to him and he hands her a piece of candy. "OH MY GOSH KIBA! THANK YOU!" She whispers and takes the candy in her hand. She pops it iinto her mouth and smiles as her aching sweet tooth's pain gave way to relief. "Much better." Miyuki smiles as Kiba chuckled, just then the bell rang to symbolize lunchtime.

The new genin rushed outside while Kiba and Hinata stayed behind with Miyuki. They slowly make heir way outside. "Don't worry about me guys, you should go eat as a squad. I'll go find my squad alone." Miyuki assured. "A-A-Are you sure Miyuki?" Hinata asked as she typically played with her fingers. "Don't be stupid! If your gonna be in a group with these guys, I'm gonna inspect them first." Kiba grinned deviously as Akamaru coward in his jacket. "Kiba. Wow." Miyuki sighed while sounding impressed with him. "What?" Kiba asked while puffing out his chest. That impressed sound turned to a slight disappointment. "You're scaring Akamaru." Miyuki sighed and walked off.

After a little while of pestering, Miyuki finally convinced Kiba and Hinata to go eat with their team, but after no luck at finding her own, she just sat at a nearbye picnic table. "I can't believe I couldn't find them.'' Miyuki sighed and felt a few acorns drop on her head. "You also didn't look that hard." Came a voice. Miyuki looked to the tree above her head to see two boys. One had orange hair that reached his chin and was just a teensy bit spiky, he was slightly tanned, and had pretty blue eyes.

The other had lavanderish white eyes, slightly pale skin, and mid-back length black hair that was very straight but looked quite soft. "Yes I did. Just not in the right places." Miyuki smiled as she climbed the tree. "She has a point Satoshi." The black haired boy said. Miyuki blushed slightly. "You worry me." Satoshi said bluntly causing Miyuki to turn to him shocked. "What? Why?" She asked and stopped herself as she felt her rambling coming on. "You're very small. You look like you might be lucky to be 5'1. And on top of that, you look as if you won't excell at being a ninja." Satoshi said bluntly while moving a strand of orange hair from his face. "Hm." The black haired boy pondered.

He was obviously Hitao. "Well I admit that Taijutsu is very far from my strong point, but I do excell in speed, genjutsu, stamina, and intelligence... My ninjutsu may be somewhere in the middle." She said proudly and turned to Hitao. "She's right Satoshi, you should know better than to judge a book by its cover." He said and Miyuki blushed slightly. "Pathetic." Satoshi shook his head. Miyuki looked down with a hurt expression.

MIYUKI'S POV

We were in the academy with no sign of our sensei. I sighed as I sat on a desk, it felt as if we'd been there for HOURS! I saw Naruto place an eraser on the top of the door and watched as Satoshi shook his head in disappointment. Satoshi was writing degrading messages about Iruka on the chalk board, Naruto was trying to talk to Sakura, Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke, and Hitao was reading the book I'd finished this morning. I watched my feet dangle from the desk and slowly began falling asleep.

I found that my eyelids were drooping a little further with each blink when Satoshi tapped me on the shoulder. "Yes Sato?" I asked, I was waaaayyy too tired to worry about something like whether or not I said his full name. "No falling asleep Yamanaka." He scolded me? Did he really? Who the heck does he think he is? Ugh, I'm too cranky when I'm sleepy. "Shut up." I said through a yawn so my annunciation was waayy off and it showed. "Jutt ufp? What the heck kinda giberish are you talkn' Yamanaka?" Satoshi pushed me off the desk and I'd normally would've caught my self easy... but I was too tired.

I fell face first. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright Miyuki?" Naruto called out and he lifted me back onto the desk. I gotta admit, it was pretty effective at waking me up. "What's your problem?" Naruto yelled out. "Nuthin' really, just this blonde idiot yelling in my face." Satoshi growled. Sasuke's attention was turned to my hyper-active pal. No one called Naruto an idiot. "Stop it Shi, you're being mean to my friend." I demanded and I saw him arch an eyebrow in my direction.

"Okay, I'm confused in 3 ways right now, 1... How is it that Hitao can read through all of this? 2. How is it that someone like you is friends with someone like him? And 3, WHY IS IT THAT YOU ONLY USE PART OF MY NAME EACH TIME YOU TALK TO ME!" Satoshi seems mad... REAL mad. But I'm curious... What does he mean by someone like me? "What do you mean someone like me?" I ask and Satoshi... Blushes? Too Weird. "I w-w-was jus-st saying that you are... and he is... an idiot and you are..." Satoshi was stammering. "WHAT'D YOU SAY?"

I guess Hitao got fed up. "Shut up. All of you." Hitao snaps and I gave him the same look I'd given Satoshi at lunch, he closed his eyes and I could see his eye twitch slightly. "Okay, Let me rephrase that for Miyuki's sake. Satoshi and blonde idiot shut up!" Hitao snapped. "Thank you Tao." I smiled and he held out his hand in a stop signal. "Oh no. You are not going to start that stupid thing with me that you do with Sato or Shi." That last part was just bubbling over with sarcasm. "I'm sorry Hitao." I sigh and he nods before opening the book again.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME OR MIYUKI WHAT TO DO EITHER!" Naruto snapped. 'Darn, just as things were starting to get quiet again.' I thought to myself. "NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled as she whacked Naruto on the head. 'Great. Now it's a 4-way fight. How peaceful are these guys?' I sigh inwardly and sit in the chair across from Uchiha. "I'm done with you guys!" I yell out and they continued arguing. 'I wonder if there's a place around here with cookies.' I think to myself when Uchiha says something. I have no idea what, so my highly intelligent response? "Huh?" I ask. "Nothing." "If you said something Uchiha then tell me." "Sasuke." "Wha?" "Call me Sasuke." "I like Uchiha better." ''I don't." "That's really too bad." Uchiha looks at the ongoing fight then back to me, who knows what's going through his mind.

REGULAR POV

"Why are you so quiet?" Sasuke asked Miyuki and she raised a brow. "Why are you?" Miyuki counters. "I was asking because before that moment you had, I couldn't even tell you were related to Ino in anyway." "You want me to be like Ino?" "Hn." "Okay." Miyuki turned around for a moment and when she turned back around she was smiling with a coating of pink over her face. "Sasuke!" She smiled brighter as she glomped Sasuke. "Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Miyuki asked as she imitated her sister.

Sakura gasped, Satoshi,Naruto, and Hitao stiffened while Sasuke grew wide-eyed. Miyuki stood up and wiped the pink blush from her face with her arm. "I am not Ino. I am Miyuki. So quit making so many damn assumptions. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go relieve some stress." Miyuki growled and removed the eraser from the top of the door before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

"STUPID TEAM! STUPID UCHIHA! STUPID INO! I'M SO TIRED OF BEING COMPARED TO HER ALL THE TIME! I'M NOT INO AND I DON'T WANT PEOPLE to KNOW ME JUST FOR BEING HER SISTER! I JUST KNOW THAT IF I GO INTO THIS ROOM BEFORE I GEt ALL THIS STRESS OUT I'M GONNA CLAW SOMEONE'S FACE OFF!" Then the sound of Miyuki banging her head against the wall came follwed by the sound of her sinking to the floor. "I WANT GUM! I WANT CANDY! I WANT SUGAR! I WANT MY MOOOOMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY! I WANT MY BEST BUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDYYYYYY! NARUTO GET YOUR BACKSIDE OUT HERE!" She yelled. "NEVERMIND!" She yelled again and Naruto sighed.

Just like before, there was about 10 seconds of silence before she entered the room even more calm than how she left. "Excuse me, but does anyone have anything sweet?" She asked politely and Naruto tossed her a candybar which she devoured. "Miyuki, You know we-" Satoshi began but was interrupted. "Yeah I know." She replied collected. SWEATDROP.

Naruto placed the eraser back on the top of the door and not long after, the door swung open, making the eraser fly straight at Naruto, leaving eraser mark of chalk dust in the middle of his face. It was a woman with shoulder length olive green hair, and bright indigo eyes. She wore black pants with white streaks up the side and a black shirt with her clan symbol on the front, a silver dragon circling a black rose. "Squad 9; Hitao Hyuga, Satoshi Yekki, and Miyuki Yamanaka. You're coming with me. Oh, and blonde idiot? If you're gonna try that on anyone, it should be YOUR sensei." She smirked and squad 9 stood up and walked out. Naruto growled and set the eraser up again then realized that he hadn't said goodbye to Miyuki. He yanked open the door. "BYE MIYUK- 'POOF'" The eraser fell giving him a matching white mark on his head as he did on his face. 'Idiot.' Sasuke thought as he rolled his eyes.

**A/N: Repost of Chapter two. Tadaaaaaa! Well I want some storycake so please gimmie some!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training DAY!

CHAPTER 3: TRAINING DAY

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :P But even if I did I don't know what I'd change! xD**

The team continued walking and Miyuki felt herself trembling with both fear and anticipation. She turned to Hitao who gave her a hand signal to calm down then turned to Satoshi who smirked and folded his arms. Hitao was definately the nice one. Their sensei led them to a training grounds over a bridge and passed a clearing with three posts. "We're right over here." She said walking into another clearing after pulling back several branches, one of which hit Satoshi in the stomach. The woman leaned against a large oak tree and smirked deviously causing Miyuki to shudder.

"My name is Shina Heyami, and if you're dimwitted then you probably haven't realized that I'm your new sensei." She sounded very bored and blew a short strand of olive hair from her face. "And of course before I train you willingly you have to prove your worth. However let's just say that I haven't had to train anyone since I've been a sensei." She smirked again and Miyuki gulped while Satoshi and Hitao gasped a little. "I just wanna see what you can do, so I want you to fight me." They all gasped again. "If you can survive about three hours, I'll train you. But that's only if you survive and as I've said, I haven't trained anyone since I've been a sensei because I don't hold back or stop myself from killing a kid." She finished and chuckled.

"Have fun... Ready. Set. GO!" As soon as the last word escaped her mouth Miyuki had disappeared into hiding. Taijutsu really was NOT her strong point so if she could find a place to make a plan, she could use a genjutsu. 'I love survival training. Stupid kids, I'm not gonna kill 'em just wait until they work together. Then the stupid kids win. But I doubt these idiots will figure out the main point not even my smart genin teams have. If they do work together, they'll be able to live three hours easy while my other teams fell unconscious or quit.' She thought to herself as she snickered.

Miyuki rumaged through her pouch and finally found the 3-way kunai she'd been looking for. She tied 4 paper bombs to it but didn't light the end yet. First she waited until the breeze was how she wanted then through a handful of paper bombs in the air and then the now lit bombs with the kunai. Because of the wind, the paper bombs flew directly toward Shina and the kunai bombs exploded, causing the others to light as well as explode. Miyuki rushed down to the battlefield before the smoke cleared but before she could complete the hand seal of her genjutsu, she was kicked into a tree. "Nice try Yamanaka but I'm not a jonin for nothing." She smirked as she neared the whimpering girl.

Growling could be heard coming from a nearby tree then Satoshi dashed out kunai in hand. He used a jutsu to make the kunai appear as many then threw it at Shina so that she couldn't tell which one was the real one... or so he was hoping. He ran over to Miyuki and helped her up but she held the side that had been kicked. "Come on." He encourged and she was able to rise to her feet as she was supported by Satoshi. They found a spot hidden away because from what they've seen, Shina definately wasn't lying about the killing part, it had only been 15 minutes and someone was already hurt.

Miyuki was set down with a tree as her support. "You okay?" Satoshi asked and touched her side causing her to wince. "Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed and then paused, she reached into her pouch and grabbed a kunai. "Look out Satoshi.'' She whispered and threw the kunai at the ground causing the figure to jump from the bushes and in front of Miyuki.

It was Hitao. "I saw what happened, are you alright?" He asked as he went to touch her side yet Miyuki grabbed his hand. "Please, don't do that." She snapped quietly and Hitao nodded. "Well Hitao you took long enough to come help." Satoshi snapped and Hitao sighed. "Stop being so mean Satoshi. It's my fault for going out there alone knowing my weak point by far is hand to hand combat. I'm sorry." She said softly and rose to her feet. Hitao and Satoshi both tried to tell her it was probably best for her to stay put but she refused. "What kind of ninja would I be if I let one kick take me down?" She chuckled forceably. "A smart one." A voice came from the tree above.

Shina. "Sh-sh-Shina sensei." Miyuki stammered but managed to get her confidence back. "I'm not giving up, if I'm dumb to fight again then so be it but I'm not going to be a total idiot and quit." She snapped and Shina yawned dramatically. "All over?" She asked and Miyuki took shurikens from her pouch. "Wait, we'll fight her hand to hand to give you enough time to trap her in a genjutsu, then we can find a new hiding spot to think of a better plan." Hitao said and Miyuki nodded in agreement as she stepped behind them. Hitao and Satoshi began making an attempt to hit and kick Shina but their attempts failed, at least they were proving as a diversion. Miyuki finished up the hand seals. "Deep Pit!" She whispers and the pupils in Shina's eyes suddenly disappeared. "I'm finished, now let's hurry!" Miyuki yells and Hitao slipped an arm around her for support.

Shina was trapped in the genjutsu, falling from a high distance into a never ending pit. "Not bad." She smirked as she performed a hand seal. "Release." She said and she found herself back in the tree with the genin nowhere in sight. "I'm impressed, they're pretty good... But not good enough." She smiled as she dashed off. Satoshi found a cave like thing and decided that would be the best hiding spot for now.

They huddled around and Hitao used ninjutsu to set some brush on fire. "How's your side." He asked. "Well it's fine now, just a little pain here and there. Sorry for holding you guys back." Hitao shook his head and Satoshi nodded. Hitao shot Satoshi a glare and he only shrugged. "Be nice Satoshi." He demanded. "Be nice Satoshi. Yeah right." Satoshi mimicked him in a mocking tone. Miyuki looked at the ground and sighed. "Maybe he's right. He already told me I shouldn't be a ninja... I probably should've listened." Miyuki gulped while holding back tears. "Nonsense. Satoshi didn't mean it." Satoshi frowned. "You're too fragile." Satoshi told her bluntly and she looked to him in shock. "What?" She questioned.

"Get some confidence." He smiled reassuringly then scowled as the sound of clapping echoed through the cave. "How touching. I'm almost tempted to let you go." Shina smirked. "Almost." She snickered and the three ninja were up and on guard. Shina looked down at her silver watch. "Hmph. It's a shame too, ya only had 5 minutes left." She grinned and Miyuki folded her arms. "You mean we HAVE 5 minutes left." She grinned and pulled 2 flashbombs from her pocket. She threw one and dashed in. "Is she crazy? She's no good at hand to hand combat!" Satoshi gasped and was about to dash in after her before the light blinded him. 4 minutes 10 seconds remaining. Miyuki began throwing punches and kicks, she had almost no strength so her taijustu skill was always near the worst, so instead she used her incredible speed, her punches might not be strong but they will be if you get hit with enough of them.

Miyuki had landed a few punches that just seemed to bounce off and her abnormal stamina was beginning to give way. 2 minutes 29 seconds remaining. The effects of the flash bomb were starting to wear off but when she went to throw the other, a strong punch to her chest sent her flying into the cave wall. Miyuki panted and was able to stand up just barely only to fall back down again. 'Whoops. Didn't mean to hit her that hard but she was an exciting opponent, I guess I just got a little too into it.' Shina gulped. "Miyuki!" Hitao called out and rushed toward her, her eyes were shut tightly and her heart beat was faint, her breathing speed also quickening.

Shina put her hands together and looked up, seemingly staring at the cave ceiling. 'Please please please! Don't let me end up getting in trouble for killing one of my genin on the first day!' She mentally pleaded and prayed. Hitao shook her violently but she didn't wake up. Satoshi growled and launched forward, he was engaged in fierce hand to hand combat with Shina and was losing badly. 1 minute 5 seconds remaining. "You need all your teammates to survive if you want to pass." Shina informed the genin as she began holding Satoshi back with one hand on his head.

Miyuki's eyes suddenly popped open. She struggled to her feet. "You shouldn't be standing yet." Hitao told her sternly and she clenched her teeth and fists. "That's really too bad." She smiled and threw her last flash bomb. Satoshi stumbled from the light and opened his eyes and he turned his back to it. 27 seconds remaining. Miyuki covered her eyes with both hands, not thinking that she was using her right hand to stand with the help of the wall, she fell back down to her knees.

5 seconds remaining. The team listened to the sound of beeping and then saw Shina walk through the bright light with a smile. "Congratulations. You pass." She said as the watch stopped beeping, signaling the end of its 10 second count down. "What... A ... Relief." Miyuki struggled to say between breaths. Hitao and Satoshi smirked at her. "Seems like you've found your confidence." Hitao said. "Guess so. Thanks guys." She breathed heavily and turned to Satoshi. "Yeah... Good work I guess." He said causing her smile to grow. FINALLY! SOME KINDA COMPLIMENT FROM THE HEADSTRONG, ARROGANT NINJA!

Shina walked her team back to the clearing seeing that they were covered in bruises, burns, scrapes, scratches, and Miyuki actually had a limp. "Uh... I was kinda lying about the killing part of course... But I was telling the truth about the rest. I've been an eligible sensei every year for 5 years and every team I've had, I've failed and sent back to the academy." Shina confessed and they grew wide-eyed. "But I'm actually starting to like you guys, you've got spirit. Especially you." She said pointing to Miyuki. Miyuki smiled and bowed. "Thank you Shina-sensei." She smiled brighter and Shina nodded. "I expect great things from you all but not for two days. You guys need some rest. Meet me here two days later at 6am." Shina ordered before walking through the brush. "You need help getting home?" Satoshi asked but Miyuki refused. "Nah, I'll be fine. Besides, I think I'm gonna head over to the Ramen Bar." She sighed and felt Satoshi lock his arm with her right one and Hitao do the same with her left. "We're coming too! Your treat!" Satoshi snickered. "B-B-But I never agreed to that!" She protested and Hitao chuckled.

Miyuki took the middle seat at Ichiraku's and ordered her ramen of choice. "Umm. I'll take Miso please." She smiled and the chef brought out her order, setting it in front of her. Hitao and Satoshi also ordered and they began digging in. Hitao eating elegantly, Satoshi was stuffing his face, and Miyuki was about to begin eating when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey Miyuki!" She turned around in her seat and smiled. "Hi Naruto! How'd training go?" She asked him but he frowned and sighed. "We didn't even train today! He just had us do some crappy introductions and told us to show up tomorrow for training!" He growled and Miyuki gave him a sympatheic look. "Don't worry." She smiled and he nodded.

"How'd training go for you? You're all covered in scratches and bruises." He frowned with concern. "Nothing much... My sensei tried to kill me but it's all water under the bridge now." She smiled and Naruto gasped. "WHAT?" He yelled out and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her to her feet. Satoshi tensed when he heard her hiss slightly from the pain. 'Okey Dokey. Just kill my leg why don't you!' Miyuki screamed in her mind and she swallowed the painful screams she so desprately wanted to release. Satoshi spun around in his chair. "Just leave her alone ya idiot!" Satoshi snapped. "MIND YOUR OWN BEE'S WAX!" Naruto growled and you could just feel the tension growing. Sparks were jumping from their glares and Hitao sighed and shook his head. "They are more like each other than they'll ever know." Miyuki nodded in agreement as she sat back down and continued eating. The night ended with the three of them escorting her home.

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA... Wait wrong laugh... I meant... *Ahem*.. Teehee... o - o ... Ya that works...well! That was chapter 3 reposted! RR&R please! :P And by the way... 2 MORE DAYS LEFT OF SCHOOL! WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Dances* **

**\(^.^\) Only two more days left of schoooool! (/^.^)/ Only two more days left of schoooool!**


	4. Chapter 4: Spending the Day

CHAPTER 4: Spending The Day

**Disclaimer: I'm putting the Whole story back up. . The person who wanted me to repost hasn't even reviewed... Jerk.**

Miyuki woke up the next morning and slipped into her ninja outfit. She slept down stairs on the sofa bed to avoid having to do alot of stair climbing. Of course the night before she had to listen to her sister drone on and on about training this, and Shikamaru's lazy self that, and Chouji eats too fast this, and Sasuke that. Annoying of course, but she fell asleep halfway through. Miyuki limped to the kitchen to find her sister asleep at the kitchen table. She tapped Ino on the shoulder. "Ino? Inoooo? Don't you have training today?" She reminded her and watched as Ino's head slowly creeked up. "What was that? Sorry Miyuki but this is too early to talk. I mean it's only..."

Ino checked the wooden clock hanging on the wall that read 5:36 am. "It's only 5:30." She yawned as she let her head slam back down on the table then her head shot back up and her face paled. "5:30? I'm gonna be late!" Ino gasped as she ran out of the door. "Wow." Miyuki said and shook her head as she warmed up a bagel. "Ino never moved that fast when she was in danger of being late to the academy." Miyuki chuckled, she'd always been a morning person so to her, 5am is no big deal. Just then she heard her father's heavy footsteps trudge downstairs. "Good morining dad. You sure are up early." Miyuki smiled pleasantly, her father Inoichi usually woke up around 9am if it was a good morning.

"Yeah. Justa mission. Probably gonna be away for a few days. Do me a favor will ya?" He grinned after a long yawn. "Hm?" She asked turning to her warm bagel. "Please keep an eye on Ino." Miyuki nodded and laughed a little, well that's ironic but makes alot of sense. "Ya know, the simple stuff like making sure she doesn't skip out on work. I know you won't, so there's no worry there." He smiled then yawned once more. "I will dad." Miyuki promises and turns around with a bagel in her hands, wrapped in a paper towel. "Aww thanks! Ya got me breakfast!" He grinned and swiped the bagel before dashing out the door. Miyuki hangs her head. "But that was my bagel." She whined.

Miyuki finally managed to get outside and saw that Naruto was waiting for her. "I'm sorry, I didn't keep you waiting long did I?" She asked sincerely appologetic. "Nah, maybe about 5 minutes." He assured her. "That's good, I just took so long because my sister fell asleep and I had to wake her up then... my dad swiped my bagel." She said dramatically with tears flowing then they suddenly cleared up. "But I gotta new one!"

She grinned holding up half of a bagel since she'd already eaten half. "Sounds like a crazy morning. And you still brought me breakfast!" Naruto chuckled and snatched her bagel, shoving it into his mouth. Miyuki hung her head. "But that was my bagel." She whimpered. Naruto's face suddenly changed to O.O as he finished swallowing the bagel. "I wasn't supposed to eat breakfast... Kakkashi sensei said I'd puke during training... Oh well, I guess I can handle blowing a few chunks." Naruto shrugged without noticing that the distance between Miyuki and he increased when he said that. They finally arrived at the training grounds of squad 7. "Hey... We walked through this place yesterday! My training grounds is over here!" Miyuki said walking over to the bushes and spreading them, revealing the other clearing. "Really? That means when you have a break you can watch me train.

And the other way around!" Naruto smiled. "That's called Vise Versa." Miyuki told him. "Who's that?" Miyuki rolled her eyes and slapped her forhead. "Forget it." She said walking over to the three posts centered in the clearing. There she saw Sakura whom she waved to and Sasuke whom she gave a cold glance.

Sakura looked like she was itching for some girl talk. "Hi Miyuki! How've you been?" Sakura began. "Fine Sakura. I'm sorry but I'd much rather read then run my mouth." Miyuki said quietly while placing her slender index finger on her chin and flipping to the book marked page. Sakura sighed looking disappointed and decided it was time to do her other favorite things. Yell at Naruto for no reason and Annoy Sasuke, poor guy. "Um. Sasuke? After training do you wanna... Oh I don't know go do something together?" She asked and Miyuki actually felt the urge to roll her eyes.

Miyuki was soon zoned out to the world around her and was deeply engaged in her book until she heard bickering. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S TWO HOURS LATE!" Sakura yelled. "YEAH! WHAT KINDA SENSEI IS HE?" Naruto added his 2 cents to the already bursting bank of Miyuki. "SHUT UP!" Miyuki yelled and the three ninja gave her a curious look. "GOSH! I'm sorry but you guys are stressing me out with your constant loudness! I get enough of that at home." Miyuki sighed as she used the thick book to hide her face.

She then felt feet beside her. She looked up to see Kakkashi towering over her. "And who might you be?" He asked as he smiled... or at least Miyuki thought he was smiling onsidering the fact that only his left eye was visible. "Miyuki Yamanaka of squad 9, Naruto invited me to watch training." Kakkashi seemed amused by this as he recalled that no team had earned the right to be trained by Shina, the same record stood for him. "Oh really? Did you take her little test yet?" Kakkashi asked with a smirk and Miyuki stood up slowly while using the large post for support. "Yeah. And all three of us passed. I took most of the pain though, she kicked me in my side and I flew into a tree, then she punched me in my chest and I flew back first into the wall of a cave. It was fun." Miyuki sat back down and made sure the last part sounded as sarcastic as possible. The silver-haired jonin's eye widened. "Then You must really be something, wanna participate?" Kakkashi asked hopefully. "She can't. She was told to relax and recover." A familiar voice answered.

Shina walked into the training grounds and over to Kakkashi. "Besides, I didn't give you permission to train my star pupil anyways." Shina smirked. Kakkashi sighed. "You're so stubborn." Kakkashi sighed and Shina shrugged. "It must have rubbed off from you to me when we were genin." She snickered. "You and Shina-sensei were on the same squad?" Miyuki gasped and the two jonin nodded. There was a long silence before Naruto gathered up either the courage or stupidity to break it.

"WHY ARE YOU SO LATE ANYWAY KAKKASHI SENSEI?" Naruto snapped while pointing an accusing finger at him. "A black cat crossed my path so I had to find another route." Kakkashi answered simply as if he'd been practicing that lie all morning. Shina gave him a whack on the head. "You bonehead! I'll see you soon Miyuki." Shina sighed as she walked off. Kakkashi rose to his feet. "How nice." He sighed sarcastically. Miyuki shook her head and read her book some more. She missed many important details about the test but hey, it wasn't her test to be taking, why pay attention? She heard the timer go off at noon and still no signs of anyone around. Naruto had been stupid enough to face Kakkashi head on which he failed miserably at then get caught in an obvious trap. Kakkashi sensei appeared and looked at Miyuki. "These stupid kids." He muttered and Miyuki gasped. 'Is he going to fail them!' She thought to herself.

Everyone was in the clearing now. Kakkashi mainly explained that the true purpose of this test was for them to use teamwork. Miyuki paid attention here and there while reading. Apparently Kakkashi said something that really irked Sasuke's nerves because next thing Myuiki knew he was dashing toward the silver-haired man with a kunai. "You're young so to you being a ninja seems so easy." Kakkashi growled and was suddenly on Sasuke's back holding a kunai too his throat.

"I could easily say Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies. Then what would you do?" Kakkashi growled. Miyuki pumped her fist in the air. "I say kill Uchiha." Miyuki said loudly and then withdrew her fist. She recieved curious glances and a glare from Sasuke. "What? It's a hostage situation. Someone is gonna die regardless to it may as well be someone you don't like." Miyuki shrugged and Naruto laughed. He also pumped his fist straight up in the air. "OH YEAH! TAKE DOWN THE UCHIHA!" Naruto yelled and got whacked in the head. "Shut up you idiot!" Sakura yelled and Kakkashi looked to her and Sasuke glared at Miyuki again. "Sorry, didn't mean to mess up the order. Go ahead back to your current situation.'' Miyuki laughed nervously and moved her hands in a _shooing _way. Kakkashi showed them the memorial stone and decided to give them another chance after lunch.

Miyuki laughed at Naruto as he got tied to the middle post but when he looked at her she mouthed _I'm sorry. _It was lunchhtime now. Miyuki raised her hand. "Yes Miyuki?" Kakkashi asked. Miyuki put her hand in her lap. "Hi, yeah, why does Naruto get tied to the stump, I mean post?" She asked and Kakkashi folded his arms. "He tried to cheat and sneak lunch so he gets none. And none of you are to feed him. Do you understand?" Kakkashi said threateningly then disappeared before anyone could protest. Miyuki reached into the her jacket pocket and pulled out a bag.

She opened it up and pulled out a chocolate cookie. "You brought cookies for lunch?" Sakura asked while remembering when she was whining for cookies the other day at the academy. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeessssss! I LOOOVVEE COOKIES!" She chuckled and broke the cookie into to halves, shoving one in her mouth. "O...KAY." Sakura said simply and began eating her lunch. Miyuki's right eyes twitched in sadness as she watched her best friend starve. Sasuke as if reading her mind handed out his lunch to Naruto. 'Wow... Maybe he isn't that bad.' She smiled. "No Sasuke! You'll get in trouble!" Sakura gasped. "We're using teammwork this time so we need Naruto doing his best at full energy, besides... Kakkashi isn't around." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded. "Okay." She handed her lunch out too.

"Uh Sakura?" Naruto said nervously. "What Naruto?" Sakura asked and Miyuki sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, he's tied too a stump... uh... post." Miyuki sighed as she flipped the page in her book. "Oh.. Right... This is a one time thing, GOT IT NARUTO?" Sakura growled. "Uhuh uhuh! I got it!" Naruto smiled as he began being fed by Sakura. Tears flowed from his eyes. "Living a dream huh, Naruto?" Miyuki chuckled.

The sky suddenly turned dark and Kakkashi appeared. 'Uh Oh. He doesn't seem too happy. Right now I am sooooo glad that I've already won my training right.' Miyuki gulped as she burried her face in her book. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO FEED NARUTO!" Kakkashi yelled. Miyuki looked over and saw there faces pale. "YOOOOOOUUUUUUU... Pass." He smiled and the clouds gave way to sunshine again. "Kakkashi sensei, I have GOT to learn how to do that!" Miyuki yelled out as she pointed to the sky.

Naruto chuckled and even Sasuke did something kinda like a 'heh'. After awhile the sun began setting and everyone left, leaving Naruto tied to the post except Miyuki. "What would've happened if I wasn't here today hm?" She asked as she undid the last knot in the rope and Naruto fell face first on the ground. He sat up and spit up out dirt clumps and grass. A catipillar landed on her hand. Miyuki jumped up and started running as fast as she could despite her injured leg. "GETITOFF GETITOFF GETITOFF GETITOOOOFFFF!" Miyuki lost her balance and did a face plant. "The catipillar fell off before you stood up." Naruto said as he walked over to her. "Really? Good to know." She said though her speech was muffled by the dirt. Naruto laughed and helped her up. "I think I'll walk you home, there might be a big bad spider on the way." Naruto teased. "Oh no... A spider? I hope no-... Shut up." She snapped as she caught onto the joke.

**A/N: YAAAAHZ Chapter 4. **


	5. Chapter 5: Kunoichi Exchange program

Chapter 5: Kunoichi Exchange Program

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

Kakkashi knocked on the large wooden door and it slowly creeked open. "What Kakkashi?" Shina asked as she stepped outside with her hands on her hips. "I've been thinking about that kunoichi of yours." Kakkashi began and Shina's bored expression disappeared as she took a step forward. "What about her?'' Shina asked suspiciously. "I want to train her." Shina's eyes shot open. "WHAT? It's only been a day! And she's still injured! Why do you see the need to train her anyway?"

"Something's telling me I can help her reach her full potential." Shina was now offended and growled. "More so than me?" "Yes." "How?" "I feel as though I can connect with her." "What do I get?" Shina asked, new curiosity now peaking. "Sakura. We're going to trade kunoichi." "I get THAT PINK-HAIRED PANSY? NO THANKS!" Shina began to walk inside when Kakkashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Fine. For only a day." Shina considered it for a moment then nodded. "Fine. But only one day... And you can't blame me if she gets injured." Shina growled and walked inside, slamming the door behind her. 'Poor Sakura.' Kakkashi thought to himself as he walked down the path.

1 day later

Miyuki was now fully rested and her limp was gone thanks to healing sessions though she was still a little sore. She was walking down the path happily toward the training grounds when she saw Naruto. "HEEEEYYY NARUTO!" Miyuki called out and the blonde boy ran toward her. "Miyuki! I was just looking for you!" Naruto stopped in front of her. "Looking for me? Why? I was just heading to the training grounds." Miyuki was curious as Naruto walked beside her. "Kakkashi-sensei sent me to come get you. He said you're training with us today." Miyuki's eyes grew wide. "WHAT?" She gasped. "Isn't it great? But Sakura has to train with Shina-sensei. " Naruto smiled.

"That's awful!" She gasped. "Relax! I promise I won't let anything happen to you!" He pledged as he balled his left hand into a fist and pounded it against is chest. Miyuki shook her head. "That's sweet and all, but that's now what I meant! I mean Sakura! She's gonna get maimed!" She gasped. "How would you know? You just met her a couple days ago." Naruto seemed confused by her outburst. "Yeah, how nice does this sound?... I just met my new sensei a couple days ago and she nearly broke me in half." Miyuki had a bit of monotone and a hint of sarcasm mixed into her voice but it must have worked because Naruto's eyes widened. "OH MY KAMI! SAKURA'S GONNA BE MAIMED!" Miyuki jumped back in shock for a moment than shook her head. "No dip!" She yelled and began running ahead with Naruto beside her.

Naruto and Miyuki were panting by the time they reached the training fields. Kakashi was actually there on time. Sasuke didn't seem to happy about the kunoichi's appearence though. He didn't exactly have fond memories of her since the last time he saw her she voted to kill him off. "Kakashi, what is she doing here?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone. "If you must know, I'm training with you guys today." She paused nervously when she realized she was twiddling a strand of brown hair.

"That's right. And you should give her as much respect as you give your teammates..." Kakashi paused when he realized Sasuke doesn't give his teammates any respect. "Er... Just give her respect." Kakashi ordered, rephrasing his request. "Whatever." Sasuke growled. "You actually have to be nice to someone?" Naruto snickered earning a glare from his Uchiha friend. "Sakura's gonna get maimed Kakashi sensei." Miyuki said with a hint of guilt. Kakashi sighed for a moment. "Yeah...Probably." He finally answered. "Alright! Down to buisness!" Naruto yelled out. He sure is excitable isn't he?

"Right. I'd like you to come here for a moment." Kakashi said motioning to Miyuki. Miyuki was about to pause nervously when Naruto shoved her forward. "Ouch! I told you my leg was still sore!" She snapped out of pain. "No you didn't." Naruto blinked a few times in confusion. "Oh... Well... OUCH! I meant to tell you my leg is still sore!" She snapped again while Kakashi sweatdropped.

Kakashi looked down at the girl. "Alright. I'd like you to learn this jutsu." Kakashi said handing her a scroll. "What the... This is ninjutsu... It's not exactly my strong suit." She said rolling the scroll back up. "How can you get better without learning?" Kakashi questioned though he looked pretty serious. Miyuki raised an eyebrow and sighed. "You sound too much like Iruka." She grumbled and plopped onto the ground looking at the scroll. The scroll showed steps to a jutsu called: Sacred heart Of The Pheonix. "How do you even know I have fire chakra?" She questioned. "Hold this." He said handing her a strip of paper. "Hm? Mkay." Miyuki warilly agreed and held the paper with two hands. "Now focus your chakra into it." He instructed and Miyuki nodded as she began pumping chakra into the paper.

Kakashi tried to contain his utter shock when he saw that everything that could've happened to the paper did. It ripped in half for wind, burst into flames for fire, became soaked for water, etc. Miyuki was the special ninja rumored to come about every 20,000 years, the ninja that can use every style. Orochimaru was one of course but not naturally, just because he stole and implanted the jutsu through gore filled surgery and experiments. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight but he quickly dismissed it. 'Must be something wrong with the paper.' He thought in denial.

Miyuki's POV

Mkay, that was wierd. The paper did a bunch of crazy things. I hope I didn't do something wrong. What if it did that because I'm sick? Well... Kakashi didn't seem wierded out so I guess it's fine. "Now you can do the jutsu." Kakashi said and pointed to the scroll I left on the ground. "Fine." I finally surrendered. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Naruto called out but maybe he's just never seen that paper stuff before.

Alrighty... It wasn't exactly silent since Naruto and Uchiha were sparring while I was trying to get these stupid handsigns. "Okay... I think I got it." I whispered to myself and got to my feet with a bit of pain in my side and leg. I did the handsigns as fast as I could then... "Sacred Heart Of The Pheonix Jutsu!" I yelled out and felt my whole upper body being covered in fire aside from my head. I was waiting for some kind of pain but lucky for me It didn't come. "Kakashi! Kakashi sensei! I did it!" I yelled out gleefully. "Good job." He said putting a book down and walking over to me. I recognize that book and it's really not a good one. "Ummm... How do I turn it off?" I asked because I know that it wasn't like burning or anything but I didn't want it to burn my shirt off or my hair off or something. "Just focus and channel all of your chakra to your upper body." He said so that's what I did and I slowly felt the fire going away, thank goodness.

REGULAR POV

Lunchtime rolled around and Miyuki was a bit tired. She'd been working on her taijustsu next and it was far from easy. She'd gotten better but it didn't come without a lot of work. "You were awesome!" Naruto was still full of hyperactivity. 'How can he still be so energetic?" Miyuki took a deep breath and reached in her pocket, pulling out a cookie. "That's not healthy." Sasuke spoke up for the first time since she'd arrived. "Why do you care?" She asked meanly. Needless to say, this made Sasuke push his point even more. "If you keep eating those you're gonna get sick." He said and Miyuki glared at him. "Again, why do you care? I can eat whatever I want." Miyuki growled and bit down on what ended up being her hand.

"Ow!" She yelled out and turned toward Naruto who was just finishing up the cookie. "Naruto? Where'd my cookie go?" She asked innocently as if she'd hadn't seen him comit the awful deed. "Mmm mm?" He replied with his mouth full. "LIAR!" She yelled and tackled him. "It's not like you can get it back." Sasuke said rolling his eyes as he ate neatly. "SO? If I Can't have it, NEITHER CAN HE! SPIT IT OUT!" She yelled pushing his cheeks together as she sat on his back. "SPIT IT OUT!" She screamed out and Naruto swallowed the cookie. "Oh, you jerk." She growled and hopped up. She walked toward the bushes. "Where ya going?" Naruto asked while sitting up. Her tackling him really didn't hurt, she's not that strong even if she has been practicing. "I'm going to see how training with Shina sensei is going." Miyuki answered as she disappeared into the brush.

Once on the other side, Miyuki noticed that the clearing was empty. "Did they flake out on training?" She asked aloud and continued walking until she reached the middle of the clearing. "Hm." Miyuki pondered as she placed a hand to her chin. ''LOOK OUT!" Came the loud voice that Miyuki identified as Satoshi. Then there was the sound of a branch cracking. "From Where!" Miyuki called out as she looked all around her but up where the branch was falling.

An orange blur came just in time to knock Miyuki out of the way. "Oh geez. What a nice greeting! Almost getting hit by a branch, how fun!" Miyuki said, sarcasm bubbling in her words. "Oh shut up!" Satoshi snapped as he helped up the poor girl. "What's going on? Where is everyone?" Miyuki asked while still attempting to be steady on her feet. "Training! You know... What you should be doing! Not to mention that pink haired girl can't take a punch!" Satoshi was obviously angry to be paired with Sakura even if it was only for a day. "Oh My GOSH! SAKURA GOT MAIMED DIDN"T SHE?" Miyuki all but screamed frantically. "No." Satoshi sighed and something clicked in Miyuki's brain causing her to gasp slightly. "You missed me Sato!" She chuckled as she watched Satoshi's eyes widen and his cheeks grow pink. "No!" He snapped when another voice filled the air. "Satoshi. Don't leave me! What if I get hurt! Or WORSE! What if my hair gets messed up!" Came the girly shriek that actually made Miyuki and Satoshi roll their eyes. "Priss." He growled.

There was a blur of green and Shina was standing next to the two with her arms folded. "Well well well. How's training with Kakashi going?" She asked with a smirk. "It's alright. I'm getting better with my ninjutsu and taijutsu and he reads bad books." Miyuki said with a sigh. "He always has read that stuff... It worries me." She sighed and pulled a whistle from her pocket. The whistle made a loud, high pitched, squeal when she blew into it and within seconds, Hitao ad Sakura were also present. "Lunchtime guys." She said disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Sakura was covered in bruises and scratches no doubt from branches and spars. "Having fun?" Miyuki asked Sakura and she shook her head. "She's even tougher and scarier than Kakashi sensei. " Sakura whispered with a shudder. "How are you doing?" Hitao asked and Miyuki sighed. "Training's going well... That dang Uchiha is irking my nerves though and Naruto took my cookie." She grumbled. "MIYUKI! TIME FOR TRAINING AGAIN!" Naruto called out. "ALRIGHT! COMING!" She called out and dashed through the bushes.

**A/n: yah.**


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch and a Party

Chapter 6: A Party and Lunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

Miyuki stepped outside that Saturday morning with an orange apron. "I hate it when it's my weekend." She grumbled as she walked down the path. She let out a quick yawn before breaking into a run at an inhuman speed. She arrived at the Yamanaka Flower Shop and opened the door, taking a step inside. Miyuki hit the switch to turn on the light and unloaded the flower shipments that just came in. She then turned the sign to open. "Hmph. May as well get some reading in." She sighed pulling a large book out of her bag. A few minutes later, the door opened with the gentle ringing of the bell that's attatched to the top. Miyuki set down her book. "Hello. Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop how may I.. Kiba?" Miyuki said surprised when she looked up.

Akamaru jumped onto her desk and began licking at her face. "Hi there Akamaru." She chuckled as she stroked the pup's head. "What are you guys doing here? You never visit me at work." Miyuki smiled brightly and Kiba averted his attention down to his happy, white, puppy. "Yeah, I uh... Just wanted to say hi... I know this job can be kinda boring." Kiba said with a smile. "Hm.. A little. But I guess it's nice being surrounded by so many pretty things." She sighed contently while lifting an orange lily from one of the vases and cutting the stem short enough to slide into her hair. Kiba smiled and looked up to the white puppy cradled in her arms. "Wanna do something after work?" Kiba asked hopefully.

Miyuki placed a finger to her chin then glanced to her schedule that stated the store closed at five. "What'd you have in mind?" Miyuki asked thoughtfully as she lowered her arms to her side. She was very naive and oblivious, the thought of crushes never reached her, she never gave much thought to liking people or people liking her. Kiba swallowed a bit and shrugged. "I don't know... uh. I think some people are getting together at Naruto's apartment for a little celebration. Like a little thing for getting accepted into our squads." Kiba said never looking at her. "Hm... I'd think Naruto would've said something to me... But it was probably a last minute thing." She set Akamaru down and glanced at the clock. "And it's only seven... Naruto's probably still sleeping..." Miyuki thought for a moment.

"Sure... I'd probably end up going anyway so why not?" She smiled brightly and Kiba looked up with a toothy grin. "Great! Should I stop by your house to get ya?" Kiba asked with his grin widening at the thought. "Umm... I could just meet you at Naruto's... I don't get off until five." She stated with a thoughtful look as her mouth turned into a thin line. "Alright. The party starts at six and you should probably dress comfortable with another change of clothes, I think he said something about staying the night." Kiba said thoughtfully. "Alrighty! Thank you Kiba." She giggled and then she thought about something. "Hmm... Did you need something?" She asked curiously. "Nah. Well I'll see ya later Miyuki." Kiba said as Akamaru hopped onto his head and he ran out the door.

Another hour or two passed when Naruto ran through the door. "Hey Miyuki!" Naruto said with a wave. "Hi Naruto. Why are you here?" She asked curiously and he grinned wider. "I'm having a party tonight!" He laughed giddily. He seemed really excited. "That's great! But I already knew." She said with a smile. "Wha? Who told you?" He asked and his smile began fading. "Kiba came by earlier." She said causing Naruto to scowl a bit. "He's not invited." Naruto growled. Miyuki tilted her head in utter confusion. 'Why?' She thought to herself. "What's wrong with Kiba being there?" Miyuki asked her friend.

Naruto sighed. "He can come I guess... Maybe..." Naruto grumbled and came up closer to the desk. "I'm inviting Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, you, Hinata, Shino... Kiba... and Sakura." He said and Miyuki frowned, not only because of the way he said Kiba, but the fact that he didn't name Hitao and Satoshi. "What about my team?" She asked and Naruto looked up as if he'd forgotten she had a team, then he frowned. "I guess, as long as they come with you." He said in defeat. "And no Uchiha?" She asked thoughtfully causing Naruto to shake his head furiously. "NO WAY!" He growled. "Yes! DOWN WITH UCHIHA!" Miyuki chanted with Naruto following her lead. "Miyuki? Are you yelling at a guest?" Came a feminine voice. Miyuki walked over to the basement where her mom had the greenhouse and opened the door. "Of course not mom. It's me we're talking about, not Ino." Miyuki called back with a laugh. There was a laugh then she shut the door. "So did ya need anything else?" She asked and Naruto shook his head. "Nope! See ya at six!" Naruto called out and ran out the door.

It was now around one and Miyuki was getting a bit restless and hungry. Ino walked through the door with Chouji and Shikamaru. "Ino? What are you doing here? It's my weekend remember?" She asked and her sister nodded. "Yeah, the team's about to head out for lunch and I wanted to know if you wanted to come." Ino said and for once was polite and considerate. Miyuki didn't know what to respond, the offer sounded really good, but she didn't want to be a bother. "I wouldn't want to impose... It is a team thing." She said nervously and Shikamaru snickered. "You and Ino really are opposites." He said and Ino glared at him. "Oh shut up Shikamaru!" She growled then turned back to her sister.

"You wouldn't be imposing. It's just lunch." Ino coaxed. Miyuki sighed, preparing for her refusal when Satoshi came bursting through the door. "Hey Miyuki! Shina sensei is taking us out for lunch! C'mon!" He said but Miyuki tugged at her apron. "But I have to work." She frowned and then Hitao came through the door. "It won't hurt I'm sure." Hitao said and Ino nodded. Ino then ran over to the basement door. "Mom! Miyuki's taking her lunch break!" She called down hearing her voice echo through the large space. "Okay! Tell her she can take as long as she wants! But lock the cash register before you go!" Their mother called out and Ino shut the door, placing her hands on her hips afterwards. "See? Now go have fun!" Ino said happily. She always looked after Miyuki and now that Miyuki wasn't on her team it wasn't going to stop her. Miyuki tossed her apron aside, locked the cash register, grabbed her bag, and rushed out of the door behind Satoshi and Hitao.

Once outside, their pace slowed to a walk. "So where's Shina sensei?" Miyuki asked. "She's already there. It's some barbecue place called..." Satoshi was quiet and Miyuki just had to laugh at the frustrated look he had from trying to remember the restaraunt name. "Well... The name's not important! They have MEAT!" Satoshi began drooling and Hitao handed him a napkin from his pocket. " She didn't tell us the name Satoshi. She just said that it's the building near the hokage tower that has a steak on the sign." Hitao said as Satoshi wiped the drool from his mouth, soaking the napkin, then extending the napkin back to Hitao.

"Um... No, that's quite alright. You can have it." Hitao said waving his hands causing Miyuki to muffle a loud laugh. Suddenly, Chouji came dashing passed them. "LET'S GO GET SOME MEAT!" Chouji yelled out. "Chouji wait!" Ino called out while running after him. "How troublesome." Shikamaru groaned as he hardly walked any faster to catch up with the two. "You guys are going to the barbecue place too?" Miyuki asked Shikamaru who nodded. "Yeah, Chouji's real excited that he can eat all he wants and leave the bill to Asuma sensei." Shikamaru said in a quite unexcitable tone, it was almost depressing. "And you're not?" She asks him and he shrugs. "Doesn't really matter." He paused and looked around. "Your squad is gone." Shikamaru says and Miyuki looks around in a panicked way. "Oh my gosh! This is awful! I don't know where the place is!" Miyuki whimpered and Shikamaru shakes his head. "Relax. Just follow the stream." He said pointing to a trail of drool.

The two teams walk inside and sit in a large booth that had two grills on the table. "That was NOT nice for you guys to leave me without knowing where to go." Miyuki whimpered and Hitao sighed. "Blame Satoshi. He decided to literally drag me along." He said sounding much less than amused. "Well ya got here didn't you?" Satoshi asked while staring a the meat on the grill. Miyuki smiled at what she remembered to tell her team. "Alrighty. I'm sure you guys know this already." She said pointing to Ino's team. "That Naruto's having a party tonight." They all nodded except Chouji that was too deep in his food stare. "Well I'm extending the invitation to you guys." She said opening her arms out to Satoshi and Hitao who were sitting on either side of her. "I have no plans and I think I've heard Hinata speaking of this." Hitao agreed with a nod.

"Yeah yeah sure." Satoshi said eyeing Chouji so that he could be sure the boy wouldn't steal his meat. "It's at six. Meet me at my home around five thirty with comfy clothes and something for overnight." She informed them and they nodded in agreement. "I just hope you all are prepared for training on monday." Shina said strictly with Asuma nodding in agreement. "Are they done yet?" Satoshi and Chouji both whined. "Hmm..." Miyuki let out a thoughtful hum and swiped a piece from the grill, shoving it into her mouth. "Yup." She nodded and watched as Satoshi and Chouji raced to grab the meat from the grill. Miyuki grabbed a few and put them on her plate to cool while Hitao grabbed a few before her. "Animals." He grumbled and began elegantly eating.

Everyone was nearly full but then another competiton started. Ino reached for the last piece of meat on the grill when Satoshi swiped it then Chouji swiped it from him. "CHOUJI! SATOSHI! GIMMIE THE MEAT!" Ino growled reaching passed Chouji for the meat he grasped so tightly. "The last piece... I must savour the flavor of the meal... I won't let anyone else have it." Chouji then gobbled the piece of meat. "I thought you said SAVOUR!" Satoshi yelled out refering to how quickly Chouji gobbled up the meat. "Who would've thought this would be the group that passed my test for the first time." Shina sighed and hid her face in her hands. "You must've gone soft." Asuma snickered.

"Aw stuff it Sarutobi." She growled with a smile. "You never did call me by my first name did you?" He sighed. "Kakashi and Kurenai were the only ones that did." She said standing up. "Well this has been fun and all but I really must be going." Shina said making her way out of the booths. "Bye Shina sensei." Miyuki said with a wave and then she too hopped from the booth. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Gosh... it's three o' clock. I was only supposed to be gone for lunch." Miyuki said nervously. "See you guys tonight." Miyuki called out while waving as she dashed from the store.

It was now about five fifteen and Miyuki was nearly finished getting ready for the party. She slipped on some simple black shorts that were loose, reaching a bit below her knee, an oversized purple t-shirt that reached her thighs and her brownish blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail that still reached her midback. Everything she thought she would need was in her overnight bag and she had on a comfy pair of slippers. Miyuki looked around for Ino who was supposed to be accompanying her to the party along with Hitao and Satoshi. "Ino?" She called out. "Hang On!" Her sister responded and ran down the steps so fast that she almost stumbled. "We still have fifteen minutes, I just wanted to see if you were almost..." Miyuki froze midsentence when she caught sight of her sister's choice in wardrobe. Ino's pants and shirt were both skin tight. "He said comfortable Ino." Miyuki sighed and her sister folded her arms. "This IS comfortable." Ino argued and Miyuki cupped her hands together.

"What are you doing?" Ino questioned as she paled slightly at Miyuki's intentions. "I'm going to call mom and see what she thinks about this." Miyuki said casually and smiled when she heard her sister whimper a bit. "You wouldn't dare." Ino challenged but inside she knew Miyuki wasn't joking. Miyuki shrugged and took in some air. "MOOOOOMMM!" She called out and Ino slapped her hands together. "Please don't! I'll change! I'll change!" Ino promised. "Yes Miyuki?" Her mom called back. Ino rushed up the stairs to change. "I love you! And we'll be back tomorrow!" She called back. "I love you too! Have fun you two!" She called back and Miyuki chuckled.

Ino came back down the stairs wearing a pink t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants just in time to hear a knock at the door. "Coming!" Ino said skipping to the door and opening it up to see Hitao in a black sweatshirt and sweatpants and Satoshi in a red t-shirt and black running pants that swished together with movement. "Time to get going Miyuki!" Ino called out and Miyuki ran toward the door noticing when she looked in the mirror, that she had the orange lily in her hair still but she decided on keeping it. Satoshi and Hitao gulped a bit when Miyuki walked outside. The dimming sunlight made her look absolutely radiant. "You look very nice." Hitao said calmly and Miyuki was about to thank him when Ino popped up. "Thanks! I know! I spent hours getting my look right." Ino said with a confident smile then bounced in front, leading the group. While walking, Satoshi began mimicking Ino's movements mockingly. "Stop Toshi." Miyuki snapped as lightly as she could and the orange-haired boy sighed before doing as he was asked. Satoshi always had something against dainty girls, he just found them irritating.

Naruto's apartment came into view around five fifty with a figure nearby. Though night was edging on, Miyuki noticed the figure was Kiba. "Hey!" She called up and saw him turn and wave. "You're early.'' She said when he got closer to her. "Yeah, Naruto wouldn't let me in." Kiba growled making Miyuki laugh. The group of six made there way to the door and Miyuki stepped to the front and knocked. "Come in." Naruto sounded a bit upset and it made Miyuki worry. She entered to see a sulking Naruto. She dropped her bag near the door and sat next to her friend. "What's wrong?" She asked. Naruto was a bit jolted from the sound of her voice so he turned to look at her. "Nothing." He lied and was greeted by Miyuki's arched brow that told him there was no use in lying.

**A/N: HEre's chapter 6. Woot. PARTY! :P But why's Naruto so sad? Find out NExt chapter! :DD**


	7. Chapter 7: QUEST FOR PARTYHOOD!

Chapter 7: A Quest For PARTYHOOD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :p But That shouldn't stop you from Reading. :DD I still own Shina, Hitao, Satoshi, and Miyuki!**

Miyuki folded her arms. "Don't lie to me Naruto." She snapped and he sighed. "Sakura won't come because I didn't invite Sasuke." Naruto sighed. Miyuki tilted her head and smiled. She ruffled his hair a bit and gave him the _you're so dumb _look. "So invite him." She said with a chuckle. "He wouldn't come even if I begged." Naruto sighed. "I'll go convince him if you like." Miyuki said with a reassuring smile. "You'd really do that?" Naruto asked with his usual happiness and hyperactivity kicking in. Miyuki smiled brightly and nodded, she'd do anything to get her buddy happy.

"How're you going to do that?" Kiba asked obviously having a bit of disgust at the mention of the Uchiha. "Well first I'll use words... If that doesn't work, then I'll bind 'em up with some rope and drag him here." She said rather casually even though she was bottom line describing a plan for kidnapping. "Oh no you won't!" Ino snapped. "Of course I will... but um... I need a map." She said sheepishly as her cheeks burned red with embarrassment. "A map?" Naruto repeated in the form of a question.

"I'm seriously not good with directions. I don't want to get lost." She admitted and Naruto hopped up, running into the room nearby. The sound of him tearing through scrolls could be heard. "FOUND ONE!" He yelled out and ran back with a scroll and a marker, orange of course. He marked Sasuke and Sakura's house with a circle then handed her the map.

Miyuki stood up, rolled up map in hand. "If I'm not back in two hours, I either fell asleep somewhere or somehow wandered out of the village even WITH the map." She said and with that, dashed out of the door. The moon was now up and it was a little after six yet there was enough light for her to see the map. "Umm... A right up here." She said as she ran through the many roads of Konoha. Miyuki finally reached the small door and knocked loudly on it. The raven-haired Uchiha came to the door with a scowl.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly and Miyuki frowned angrily. 'Keep your cool Miyuki. This is for Naruto.' She told herself and took a deep breath. "Naruto is having a party tonight an-" "You want me to come?" Sasuke interrupted which only suceeded in making Miyuki a bit angrier. "No. I don't at all. But Sakura won't come unless you do, and I'm gonna be all mad and depressed because Naruto's gonna be all mad and depressed." She said without taking a breath so she pinched her hand a bit to keep herself from rambling.

"So you want me to come." Sasuke said more than asked and Miyuki could see the boy just wanting to break out his smug look. "NO! SAKURA DOES YOU STUPID UCHIHA!" She yelled out slowly as if talking to someone that wasn't good at understanding things. "That's not how you talk to someone you want to come to a party." Sasuke teased yet his tone made it sound like he was serious.

Miyuki's irritation was meeting all new levels. She looked down, then back up. "Listen Uchiha, I... still with me?... don't want... you... to come to the party... understanding? ...But Sakura does... and Naruto... if your confused just let me know... wants Sakura... to come. There. Understand?" She said in a mocking tone and Sasuke's brow twitched in irritation. Sasuke tried to close the door but Miyuki was able to slip in easily with her size and abnormal speed. "Get out of my house." Sasuke demanded. "No. Not until you agree to come to the party." Miyuki snapped and reached into her pocket. "Okay, words didn't work so I'm going to option number two." She chuckled wickedly and pulled the rope from her pocket.

"Ino is so gonna kill me for this." She sighed uncoiling the rope. Sasuke arched a brow. "You really think that you can tie me up?" Sasuke questioned smugly. He was absolutely sure that the small girl couldn't do anything. Miyuki was nowhere near on the same level as Sasuke when it came to strength but speed was something she could work with. "Yup." She answered casually and began literally running circles around the poor Uchiha.

When the dust was cleared, Sasuke and Miyuki found that with the mixture of her tying and his struggling, she ended up tying them together. Miyuki sighed. "Good going Uchiha." She mumbled. "ME?" He gasped in anger while he continued his struggle for freedom. "YES YOU! If you would've just let me tie you up... Or even BETTER! If you had just come to the stupid party when I asked, we wouldn't be in this mess! It's all your fault!" She snapped and Sasuke shook his head.

The two struggled more and more yet Miyuki couldn't do much with her size. Sasuke and Miyuki were tied up facing each other so she used it to her advantage. "If you don't get us out of this I will bite your nose." She threatened though Sasuke seemed unfazed. "Whatever. You're the one that got us into this." Sasuke grumbled in irritation. "Uchiha. Do you have any sharp weapons lying around the house?" She asked the Uchiha and he stopped struggling for a moment. He looked around then pondered. "Yeah. I was sharpening my kunai this morning." He said as he began hobbling toward the stairs. "There's no way you can get upstairs like this Uchiha, think closer and more reasonable." Miyuki reasoned and scanned the area, seeing nothing she sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you win. But if we get going up the stairs and you fall, do everything in your power to make sure you don't fall ontop of me because you will crush my bones." She said and Sasuke shrugged. "Hn." he replied. Typical Uchiha response. "Jerk." She whispered under her breath. "If we get out of this mess alive I'll... I'll... call you by your first name once." Miyuki was seriously offering that as an incentive? The offer was actually a bit tempting to Sasuke. He'd actually began getting used to Uchiha. "Fine." He answered and continued trecking up the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs and the future was getting bright. "WOOHOOO! ONLY EIGHT MORE STAIRS!" Miyuki calls out, completely consumed by glee. There was a mishap. Sasuke tripped on something that made him fall forwards since he was walking backward because Miyuki was tied facing him. Miyuki was unable to stop the fall because her feet had already been dangling thanks to Sasuke's height. "UCHIhA! YOU'RE GONNA CRUSH ME!" She yelled out in obvious distress. The two shifted at the last second causing Miyuki to fall ontop of him instead of the other way around. "Oh thank Kami." She breathed her thanks.

"But what did you fall so clumsily on Uchiha?" She asked and Sasuke was quiet for a moment trying to remember the feel of the object or the sound and ignoring the clumsy comment. "I think it was a shuriken." He finally answered and watch Miyuki's lips curl up in a smile. She managed to move her head a bit until she spotted the object near them. "You have to roll Uchiha. But crush me and I will kill you." She threatened as she felt Sasuke getting ready beneath her. "Hn." He replied and started rolling. Miyuki was now atop him again and reached her head over and down until she could grasp the shuriken in her teeth. Miyuki cut at her rope until it became thin enough to move. "Hurry up." Sasuke demanded and Miyuki gave him a look that clearly read: _you should probably shut up while I have a pointy weapon. _Miyuki managed to break her shoulder free and then began working at the other shoulder.

After about another five minutes, Miyuki's hands were free and she was able to begin cutting herself free easily. She attempted to stand without remembering her legs were still binded. She fell forward, her lips crashing into the Uchiha's. Miyuki pulled back instantly and sawed at her leg bindings as if the situation hadn't happened. When she was completely free, Sasuke was as well. "I'll be back... I need to blow off some steam." She said walking into the kitchen. Sasuke sat up and placed a hand on his lips. Something must be affecting him... he actually enjoyed that... but Miyuki apparently didn't. A bunch of noises came from the kitchen that sounded like she was spitting and scraping her lips and tongue.

"GROSS! DISGUSTING! STUPID FIRST KISS STEALING UCHIHA! GRRRR! I'M GOING TO MAIM HIM!" The forgiving silence then came followed by the sound of her banging her head against the wall. "If you put a hole in my wall I'm going to hurt you." Sasuke said and waited for the snappy remark or whining to begin but it didn't. Instead he heard a loud crunching. Sasuke stood up and walked to the doorway of the kitchen where Miyuki was holding his cookie jar and stuffing cookies into her mouth. "Those were probably bought a long time ago. You need to stop eating them before you get sick." He warned her but Miyuki reached into the jar again. She pulled out two cookies. She shoved one into her mouth and thew the other at Sasuke, striking him in the forhead.

Sasuke's brow twitched in annoyance and he exited the kitchen before something happened he would regret. He sat on the chair and thought about what she'd been screaming about. He'd stolen her first kiss. Sasuke felt his cheeks grow warm with the thought of being her first kiss then began shaking his head furiously. "Get ahold of yourself Uchiha. You look like you're going crazy." Miyuki chuckled. "Oh, and go get into some comfy clothes and pack some over night things." Miyuki demanded. "Why?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow. "Because we've got a party to go to. DUH." She said rolling her eyes. "I never agreed to that." Sasuke snapped causing the Yamanaka girl to roll her eyes.

"Of course you did. It was an unverbal and unwritten agreement but an agreement nonetheless." She sighed and her eyes began wandering to the rope on the floor. "Fine." Sasuke grumbled in an attempt to sound as casual and calm as possible yet the truth was he seriously feared that rope now. Sasuke returned back downstairs with a bag and dressed in the same outfit. "What happened to the comfy clothes Uchiha?" She questioned irritatedly with her arms folded. Truth be told, she looked quite pretty in her casual wear. "Can't get any more comfortable than this." He said simply and they walked outside.

Sasuke locked the door behind him. "Yamanaka." Sasuke said. When Miyuki turned to him, he almost could have stared forever. The way the moonlight illuminated her sunkissed skin, her beautiful, hair, her deep eyes, it made her look like some kind of goddess. "Huh?" She sounded sweet for the first time that night. "You have to hold up your part of the deal." He said and she placed a hand to her chin. "Hmm. Oh! Fine." She grumbled. "Sasuke. There happy now?" She asked with a scowl.

Sasuke thought for a moment then shook his head. "No. You could say it nicer." He teased and Miyuki shook her head with an annoyed sigh. "Sasuke." She said in her sweetest voice possible. "Hn. Good enough." He said while in actuality he loved it. He adored the way it sounded when she said his name, it made it have a certain elegance, a type of beauty. He loved the way she said his name over any of the fangirls he had. Sasuke also reaized something that day. Miyuki was different. She wasn't another crazed fan girl... She had an escence to her that drew guys to her like moths to a flame yet her naive and innocent nature made her unable to realize it.

Miyuki wasn't like other girls, her company was pleasent instead of dreaded and her innocence... it was refreshing. It's funny that it took being tied to her for an hour to realize this. "Pfft. Good enough my foot." She said and looked at the pink watch on her wrist. "I need the quickest way to Naruto's house before they start a search party. I've been gone for an hour and a half and I still need to go get Sakura." She sighed and pulled out her map. "What's that?" Sasuke asked. "Wouldn't you like to know. It's a map. I'm not that good with directions." She said with a sigh. "It shows. You just passed Sakura's house." He said pointing to a medium sized beige home. "I knew that." Miyuki pouted and walked quickly up to the door. "Sure you did." Sasuke said sarcastically as he stayed behind a few feet from the door. Miyuki knocked on the door and it only took minutes for Sakura to answer.

Sakura looked down at Miyuki without noticing Sasuke who'd kept his distance with good reason. "Oh! Hi Miyuki. What are you doing here?" She asked pleasantly. "I've come to get you and take you to Naruto's party." Miyuki explained quickly. "Is Sasuke there?" Sakura asked and Miyuki pointed a thumb in the Uchiha boy's direction. "Uchiha's right there." She said as if it were obvious. "Gimmie a second." Sakura shut the door and in minutes she returned with her hair in a bun and she was wearing a pair of pajamas. "Ready! Hi SASUKE!" She squealed and ran up, glomping the poor boy. "Get off Sakura." He growled and looked down. That hadn't been the same way Miyuki said his name. The pronunciation was the same and everything... but it just sounded off... And Miyuki was back to calling him Uchiha. "Great. Now let's hurry up and GO!" Miyuki said pulling out her map and dashing toward Naruto's apartment.

Miyuki knocked at Naruto's door with a triumphant smile. ''Aw forget knocking." She grumbled and let herself in. Some were asleep, probably an effect from their early morning training schedules, but Naruto was nervously watching the clock. When he saw Miyuki had returned he jumped to his feet. "MIYUKI!" He yelled out and pulled her into a tight hug. "Sakura!" He called out a bit less enthusiastically but excited all the same. "Get off of me Naruto!" Sakura yelled out when Naruto attempted to hug her as well. Naruto then turned to the Uchiha who'd been keeping a low profile.

"Sasuke." He spat his name as if it were burning his tongue just to say it. Kiba seemed as if he were also watching the clock then saw Miyuki plop down on the couch. "Good! You're back! I thought we'd have to send a search party." he chuckled and Miyuki laughed for a moment then paused. "You doubted me?" She asked in a mock hurt tone. "Course not but worry is worry, doubt or not." Kiba replied. Miyuki noticed the only ones still awake were Ino, Kiba,Naruto, Satoshi, Hitao, and the three that just got there. "SASUKE!" Ino called out and tried her best to step around the bodies passed out on the floor then glomped the Uchiha. "Got your hands full?" Miyuki snickered as Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "I see you guys are still awake." Miyuki stated to Hitao and Satoshi who sat on either sides of her much to Kiba's annoyance, but that was her team. What could he say? "How could we fall asleep with you outside and perhaps lost?" Hitao replied with a smirk that caused Miyuki to blush a bit then look away.

Miyuki looked up with a smile. "Awww. That's so sweet!" She giggled then looked to Satoshi. "What? Don't get the wrong idea. I tried to sleep but Hitao said that would be wrong and kept me awake." Satoshi replied through a yawn. Miyuki's lips pressed into a thin line as her brows fell. "Aww... That's so Satoshi." She grumbled causing Hitao to laugh and Satoshi to pout. The deep night grew upon them and Miyuki felt herself getting tired. Satoshi had fallen asleep a few hours ago while Hitao was somehow staying awake. The Yamanaka girl felt her eye lids droop each time she blinked and she could barely hold her head until the sensation of slumber consumed her, causing her head to fall over onto Hitao's shoulder. Sasuke looked up at Miyuki seeing her lying on the Hyuga boy's shoulder. Sasuke sent Hitao a glare which he returned. While Hitao was normally more regal and elegant, he had a very strong dislike for the Uchiha.

**A/N: :DD**


	8. Chapter 8: Morning Mayhem

CHAPTER 8: Morning Mayhem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Miyuki's eyes slowly opened, taking in her surroundings. There was the scattered, sleeping figures along the floor, the plain, white walls, and the cat clock. Miyuki's eyes squinted to see the numbers on the analog clock. "Six in the morning... Figures." She sighed, taking a few moments to calm and collect herself. Miyuki stood and made her way into the kitchen. She figured that since everyone was sleep, she'd cook them breakfast. "Where does Naruto keep the food?" She asked herself as she opened all of the cabinets and pantries, finding nothing but packages of Ramen. "Guess I gotta work with what I have." Miyuki grumbled and pulled out several packages.

She then grabbed a large pot and held it under the sink with the water running. "Need help?" Came a voice that caused Miyuki to jump back, the weight from the pot sending her toppling backwards. Water spilled all over the poor girl and the floor. Her eyes focused up where she saw Hitao towering over her. "You seriously needed to do that?" Miyuki pouted as she sat up. "Need help getting up?" Hitao asked but Miyuki shook her head in refusal. "Nope I don't need HELP!" She yelled out once she was on her feet because she slipped on the water. She felt a pair of arms lift her back up to her feet just before the harsh impact she was bracing for. "Thanks." She whispered and slowly made her way over to the supply closet while gripping tightly to objects along the way.

After mopping up the water, Miyuki ran water into the pot then set it onto the stove. "You cook?" Hitao asked, catching the girl's attention. "Huh? Oh... yeah... I cook." Miyuki answered as she turned to him. "Do you?" She asked him while digging through the fridge. "A bit." He replied and Miyuki nodded. "That's good. Not enough guys cook anymore." She said as she stood with an arm full of ingrediants. Hitao smirked and walked over to the pot, sprinkling salt in the water. "What's that for?" She asked and Hitao turned to face her. "It gives the ramen flavor and makes it not stick to the bottom." He said pulling a wooden spoon from the drawer.

"Oh." Miyuki continued sorting out ingredients on the table. She pulled out a cutting board to chop the vegetables then began putting the ramen in the pot. Hitao was focusing more on spices that he'd added and yet to add. "Hmm..." He muttered and began sprinkling in a few more spices. "How's it coming?" Miyuki called over as she dropped a few vegetables into the pot. "Alright I suppose." He muttered as he began mixing together more spices.

There was a little more time before Miyuki began returning items to their original places. "How is it?" She asked, Hitao was silent for a moment as he tasted. "It's very nice. Care for some?" He asked, holding out another spoon. "Of course." She chuckled as she put the spoon in the pot. Miyuki's eyes grew wide after tasting the broth. Hitao placed a hand in front of her face and waved it. "That is the best ramen I've ever had." She whispered at a barely audible tone. Naruto came walking into the room. "I smell ramen." He said sniffing the air. Hitao looked surprised that he could smell the scent while Miyuki didn't seemed fazed.

Instead, she put some ramen into a bowl along with some chopsticks and handed the bowl over to Naruto. "Try not to be messy." She said as she watched him speed from the room. There was a brief silence... "OH MY GOSH! THIS IS THE BEST RAMEN I'VE EVER HAD!" He yelled out at what seemed like the top of his lungs. "Geez!" Miyuki grumbled as she dashed from the room. She had told him not to be messy but she didn't think she needed to tell him not to wake up the entire house! "Naruto! Be quiet before you wake... every... one... errr." She said when she saw everyone sitting up. "Miyuki! You woke everyone up!" Naruto scolded, earning a bit of a glare from his pal. 'Of course I did.' She thought with a scowl.

Everyone was looking at Miyuki with pleading eyes. "Umm... What did I do?" She asked as her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment and she rubbed her arm. "We want ramen!" Satoshi growled. Ugh, he must be a bit groggy still. "Okey Dokey!" Miyuki said skipping back into the kitchen. "What's going on?" Hitao asked with a curious glance. "They all want Ramen." She replied quickly and began rumaging through Naruto's cabinets. "NARUTO! WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOUR TRAYS?" Miyuki yelled out. "Uhhhhh... IN THE TOP SHELF OF THE PANTRY!" He yelled in reply. "Right." She said in low tone and ran over to the pantry. "Oh...My... Kami." She said in a whisper upon seeing and hearing the many things inside rattling together.

They suddenly all started toppling over. Miyuki shrieked as she was suddenly dodging a variety of things. One item caught her attention, an orange tray. Ugh. Naruto seriously needs to find a better color. Miyuki snatched the tray out of the air and took a step back out of the way. "Are you insane?" Hitao asked for the majority sounding calm yet there was a hint of concern. "Nope. I got the tray though." She said with a smile then skipped over to the counter, taking out several bowls and filling them with ramen and chopsticks. "I GOT BREAKFAST!" Miyuki said entering the living room with the tray of food. Hitao shook his head, half in disbelief and half in awe.

Everyone paused after their first bites. "THIS iS THE GREATEST RAMEN EVER!" Was what most said while the rest said something near it. Sasuke just stayed quiet. "What do YOU think Uchiha?" Miyuki asked with a raised brown. "It's not bad." He replied while looking away. He was obviously lying but his Uchiha pride wouldn't let him give a proper compliment. "Liar." She mumbled under her breath. "So what now?" Miyuki asked as everyone slurped down their ramen, including Hitao who'd now entered the room. "Dunno." Naruto answered simply. "What kinda idiot throws an overnight party without knowing what to do the next day?" Ino yelled out. "MORE PLEASE!" Chouji and Naruto yell out. "The pot's in the kitchen." Hitao said thumbing the direction. Naruto, Satoshi, and Chouji hopped from the floor, rushing into the kitchen. "Oh you reaaaallly shouldn't have told them that." Miyuki sighed. Hitao's eyebrow raised in confusion. "Why no-" He didn't even have time to complete his question before he recieved an answer. "HAND OVER THE POT CHOUJI!" Naruto yelled out. "NO WAY!" CHOUJI yelled back. "IF YOU DON'T COME OFF THAT RAMEN I'M GONNA HURT YOU!" Satoshi snapped. "Fun." Miyuki said sarcastically.

MIYUKI'S POV

After the great ramen war, that sadly ended with the pot of ramen all over the floor... All of my hard work gone to waste... Awww... We were now sitting around in a circle trying to figure out what to do. Hm... Not exactly the best party I've ever been to. "How about truth or dare!" Ino called out as she hung over the side of the couch with her feet up in the air. Sakura spared a glance to Uchiha with a blushing expression. "Or spin the bottle." She giggled. "Mkay... Let's put those ideas... in our back pockets... or better... in the trash... and think of something better." I said, I know the laugh I let out must've sounded a little awkward because the last thing I wanted was a repeat of last night... Ewwwwie! Okay, so Ino and Sakura gave me a bit of a glare for that one but it is soo worth it.

"T-Then W-What did you h-have in mind?" Hinata asked. "Mmmmm... I'm thinking... Just gimmie a moment." I just needed to buy some time because I don't have the slightest idea... But I know that whatever I come up with will be better than Sakura or Ino's ideas. "Um... We could just kick it here with a movie. Then maybe afterwards we'll have ideas for other things to do." Genius Miyuki! That was Genius! "That's a horrible idea." Satoshi put down my idea just ever so bluntly. "At least I put in an idea!" I snapped back, I am so irritated with this now. "I say we train." Satoshi said. He was kidding right? What is with him and training all the time? "That's what monday is f-" I started before the Uchiha had to cut me off ever so rudely. "I second that." He said. Pfft, typical annoying Uchiha slash avenger answer.

Sakura looked to Ino then to Uchiha. "Well... If Sasuke is going to then... I'm in." She said while blushing. NO! I am NOT going training on my day off. "But I-" I began. "I g-guess I could always g-get st-stronger." Hinata said twidling her thumbs. HINATA TOO? NO NO NO NO NO! I AM NOT GOING TRAINING ON MY dAY OFF! "But-" I tried again. "Oh yeah! I'm not gonna get outdone by Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out. "I'm all for it!" Kiba yelled out. "I can afford to sharpen my skills." Hitao said. "Hmph. Better then this I guess... So troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "Pfft! Like I'm gonna get Outshined by forhead! I'm already in the shadow of her gigantic head!" Ino snickered. OH KAMI! I'm going to train on my day off! This is such a bummer! "Fun." I forced a smile but I was far from... um... _unsarcastic_. "C'mon!" Naruto called out.

REGULAR POV

The groups split up to train so it was basically another day of training. On the way to the training grounds, Miyuki made it her duty to shoot her teammates scary glares whenever the oppurtunity presented itself. "What's up Yamanaka?" Satoshi asked the girl but she just deepened her glare. "You're freaking me out." Satoshi said with a shudder. Miyuki said nothing, just continued glaring. "Don't be angry." Hitao asked and the group stopped walking, both teammates turning to face the Yamanaka. "How can I not be? I came to Naruto's for a party. We have weekends for rest and relaxation. We are going out to train... ON THE WEEKEND! STUPID PARTY! STUPID SATOSHI! STUPID TRAINING! STUPiD SUGGESTIONS! I HATE THIS!" She screamed out her frustration and sank to the ground, since there was no walls around, she got in the position to proceed with banging her head against the hard, rock, street.

"Satoshi grab her!" Hitao called out amd Satoshi managed to catch the girl before she fell. "LET GO!" Miyuki called out and Satoshi shrugged, dropping the girl to the ground. "Satoshi!" Hitao scolded. "What? She said put her down." Satoshi shrugged. Miyuki's lip began quivering as she fell into her third stage of stress relief. Whining and an aching sweet tooth. "What's wrong with her now?" Satoshi whined, the last thing he wanted was a PMSing teammate. "I believe at the academy... Ino says this is whining and craving sweets." Hitao pondered for a moment.

Miyuki hid her face in her hands to begin her sobbing. "I don't wanna train." She whimpered. "I don't wanna sit on the cold ground! I don't wanna end the party! I WANT SOME COOKIES!" She sobbed. Hitao shook his head and Satoshi's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "What is it with your wierd COOKIE OBSESSION?" Satoshi snapped. Miyuki was quiet for a second. "None of your buisness." She said standing. There was something going on... There was something about her strange way of dealing with stress and cookie obsession that she knew something about. "What is the meaning behind your strange behavior?" Hitao asked but Miyuki looked away and began walking again. "That's something that you don't need to know." Miyuki said as calmy as her state of mind would allow. "She's scary when she's mad." Satoshi stated with yet another shudder before the two followed behind her.

Upon the squad's arrival to the training grounds, Miyuki turned to face her team with a rather irritated expression. "So what are we gonna do?" She asked. "What do you mean?"Satoshi asked with confusion. What, did she have to spell it out? "For training." She replied as her peacefulness began slipping away. "Oh. We're not going to train Yamanaka." Satoshi replied with a _pfft _that didn't follow long after. Miyuki looked down at the ground with a scowl that showcased a few teeth. "Then why did we come from the party... with no intention of training?" Miyuki was now speaking through gritting teeth while clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Just to get away from the party. By far the worst one I've ever been to." Satoshi scoffed with Hitao reluctantly nodding in agreement. As much as she wanted to... Miyuki couldn't disagree. "Okay... It was... But now how am I going to spend my Sunday?" Miyuki sighed as she fell back onto the grass. Satoshi shrugged. "I'm just getting as far away from you two as I can until tomarrow." He replied without regard for his teammates. "Nice to know you care." Miyuki said, unsure if her words could be made out through all of the extra sarcasm she threw in there. "Ignoring that comment, I think I actually will train today with my brother." Hitao replied and Miyuki shot up in the grass in curiousity. "You have a brother?" She asked while tilting her head to the side a bit. Hitao seemed to regret his previous comment. "Um... Yes. I do but he isn't too alright with meeting people... He's a year older than me and very uptight for his age." Hitao said staring at the ground.

Miyuki wanted to make a comment about the uptight part but Satoshi beat her to the punch. "And you're not?" He asked with a raised brow. Hitao rolled his eyes. "No." He replied. Satoshi and Hitao now had their eyes focused on Miyuki. "What?" She asked with a hint of wonder in her voice. "What are you going to be up to?" Hitao asked with a kind smile. Miyuki placed a slender finger to her chin. "Not sure. Maybe just chill out here and watch the clouds." She shrugged and laid back down in the grass. "See ya!" Satoshi sounded WAY too eager to get going. "Enjoy." Hitao smiled and they both dashed off in different directions. "Yup... Just watch the clouds." She said through a yawn, and before she knew it, the clouds were watching her. "What're you doing?" Came a voice. Miyuki's eyes opened to see Shikamaru.

The sun was at a higher position in the sky yet to Miyuki, it felt like she never fell asleep. "Just watching the clouds." She replied, blissfully unaware of the fact that she'd dozed off. "Not from what I saw." Shikamaru replied and sat down in the grass, his bored tone and expression unchanged. "Hm? What do you mean?" Miyuki asked the boy. Shikamaru shook his head. "You fell asleep." He said and Miyuki shot up. "I did not! I just blinked!" She defended herself because to her that's all it felt like... a super looooonnnggg blink. "Hm. That must've been a long blink. It's three o'clock." Shikamaru explained sounding the tiniest bit amused. Miyuki stretched, yawned, then shrugged. "Well, don't have anything better to do." Miyuki was rather casual about it as she hugged her knees to her chest. Shikamaru sighed. "That makes two of us." He said sounding bored.

Miyuki and Shikamaru chatted about meaningless things and were silent for awhile, just watching the clouds until the sunset lit through the sky with it's pink, purples, oranges, yellows, and reds. "Well! Gotta get going Shikamaru but I'll see ya later... or tomarrow... or... Well see ya!" She said dashing through the bush. Shikamaru rose to his feet with a stretch and a yawn. "She's not bad for being related to the creature." Shikamaru shuddered at the thought of what Ino would say if she'd heard that comment.

**A/N: :**3 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY **CHAPTER 8 is UP. Woot!**


	9. Chapter 9: Mission Mayhem

Chapter 9: Mission Madness

**Disclaimer: : P Meh. i don't own Naruto... But I don't wish I did. Too much pleasing of le fans.**

Miyuki skipped up through the bushes and into the clearing with her usual morning bliss. No one was there. Miyuki didn't mind the absence of her team, she was early everyday so it was a pretty normal occurence. She rested against the trunk of a tree with her arms folded as she admired the scenery. "Grrrrrr..." Came the annoyed growling of a heated looking Satoshi as he stopped through the brush. "What's wrong Satoshi?" Miyuki asked and turned her head away when Satoshi took a tumble. She turned back to her groggy teammate. "Aw shut it Yamanaka." He grumbled and slowly made it to his feet.

"No need to take it out on me, Sleeping Ugly." She laughed a bit but quickly stopped when she caught sight of Satoshi's glare. "You say nothing." He commanded and collapsed heavily into the grass. Moments later, Satoshi was snoring loudy. Miyuki wrinkled her nose up at the sound of Satoshi's thick snore. "Gross." She said while sticking out her tongue. "I know." Came the sound of another voice that caused Miyuki's glance to shift upwards toward the branches of the tree she was leaning on. "Hitao?" She asked curiously though quite unsure of where the boy was. Hitao jumped to the ground with his arms folded and his pupiless eyes on Satoshi. "How long have you been up there?" She asked te Hyuga and he smirked. "Hmm... Before you came." He answered proudly, he'd finally made it before Miyuki. Miyuki placed a finger to her chin and raised a brow slightly. "Why didn't you come down or say anything?" Hitao paused for a moment then his smirk turned into a sheepish grin. "I fell asleep." He replied causing Miyuki to chuckle.

About an hour later, Shina landed in a tree branch, popping a stone up and down in her palm. "The annoying one is asleep?" She asked as her gaze rested upon Satoshi. "Yeah... Makes it impossible for the rest of us to." Hitao snickered. Miyuki popped up and glanced at Satoshi then Shina. "I'll wake him." Miyuki said standing but Shina raised her hand. "That won't be neccessary." She says with a devious smirk before firing the rock at the sleeping boy. The stone made impact with his forhead causing him to jump up in a fighting stance. Miyuki burst into laughter while Hitao snickered a bit. "Jerks." Satoshi grumbled under his breath.

"So why are you late Shina sensei? It's so unlike you." Miyuki asked a bit curiously as she regained her composure from her laughing fit. "I got some missions." She replied jumping from the tree. This was the squads first official mission, they were absolutely consumed with excitement... To bad they're going to be severely disappointed. "Really? What is it? What is it? What is it?" Miyuki kept repeating as she hopped up and down. Shina arched a brow. "Relax. Our first mission is going to start in a moment once our client meets us here." The children looked around at each other then heard a bush rustle. An older woman walks from the bushes with a few scratches probably from the branches. "Follow me please." She said as she turned around slowly, she was obviously dreading the treck back through the brush.

Miyuki followed the woman close behind in anticipation. "So what's your name?" Miyuki asked and the woman sighs. "You may call me Ms. Temmui." She says in a raspy voice. Miyuki nods and smiles. "That's wonderful! Thank you Ms. Temmui. So what are we going to do?" She asks next with a large smile. "You're going to petsit my eighteen cats." She replies with a hint of irritation edging on which Miyuki apparently couldn't hear or comprehend. "Why do you have so many cats?" She continued with the question until Ms. Temmui whipped around, her face beet red from a combination of annoyance and irritation.

"STUPID GIRL! SHUT UP!" She yelled out and Miyuki's lip began to quiver. Shina and the two boys seemed irritated by Ms. Temmui's sudden explosion of anger. "Stupid question asking girl. Needs to shut her yap." The woman mumbled to herself as she began walking in the other direction again. "Cheer up. Some clients are just IRRITABLE!" Shina made sure the insult part if her sentence was heard then continued on ahead so she didn't lose the client. Miyuki's lip was now completely trembling. "You're gonna get yelled at alot as a kunoichi Yamanaka, that's why I said you wouldn't make a good ninja. You need to stop being so fragile." Satoshi said then continued on, following behind Shina and Ms. Temmui. "Come on Miyuki. She may just be a bit frustrated. I'm sure it's not personal." Said Hitao encouraged and also went ahead with Miyuki following behind a bit far behind.

The squad arrived at the small home in minutes. Miyuki arrived a minute or two behind the rest with her head hung low. Ms. Temmui turned the knob and the door creaked open, revealing the CATastrophy. Furniture was clawed, clothes were shredded, furballs were scattered, and cats were litteraly bouncing off the walls. "Oh my Kami." Miyuki said aloud and Satoshi, Hitao, and Shina's jaws dropped to the floor. "No wonder you're not a Mrs. you crazy old cat lady!" Satoshi yelled out in shock, earning a whack on the head from Shina. "I'm sorry Ms. Temmui he's just... okay I'm seriously drawing a blank." Shina replied while hovering above a whining Satoshi. "Brats." Temmui muttered under her breath. A gray cat walked from the house and decided Satoshi was its new scratching post.

He yelped out in pain as the sharp claws made contact with his skin then began wildly shaking his leg in hopes of throwing off the cat. "Control your ninja!" Temmui demanded in the form of a terrified screech. "Control your furball!" Shina retaliated. After the cat was safely detatched from Satoshi, the 'mission' began. While feeding the cats, Satoshi was attacked by a mob of cats, while cleaning litterboxes, Hitao puked, while grooming the cats, Miyuki somehow ended up brushing Hitao's hair with a cat brush which there's no need to say he disliked... strongly. Shina only laughed uncontrollably as she watched from the ceiling until a few cats decided to play pi~nata. Ms. Temmui finally arrived back to the same chaotic house she left. She paid the ninja a small price before they ran from te property as fast as they could which is actually pretty fast.

After the squad's cattery mission, they arrived back at the training grounds. "Alright. Our next mission i-" Shina began. "Wait a second. ANOTHER MISSION? AFTER THE CRAZY OLD CAT LADY?" Satoshi growled in clear frustration... or because he just missed his scratching post friend, Mr. Fire Pants. "Yes. Now shut up so I can talk." She said then paused for a moment to remember the mission. When she couldn't remember, she reached into the pocket of her jonin vest, pulling out a folded up paper. "Oh, we're going to help Kinto Ushi clean his chimmeny." She read and stuffed the paper back into her jacket. It was silent for a moment before Miyuki raised her hand. "Hi, yeah... um... I have absolutely no idea how to clean a chimmeny." She admitted then Hitao spoke up. "It seems you don't know how to clean a cat either." He replied a bit bitterly while still pulling strands of cat hair from his black hair. "I said sorry." Miyuki whimpered then the two faced front as Shina cleared her throat in a demand for attention. "Anyways... Let's go before the sun goes down and the bats come out." Shina teased then jumped in the direction of Kinto's home.

The four arrived to a middle aged man standing with his arms folded across his chest. Miyuki took a step forward with a raised hand. "I'm just gonna be honest. I really don't know how to clean a chimmeny." She confessed and the Kinto laughed aloud while placing a hand on Miyuki's shoulder. "That's quite alright. I'm not going to make you and your sensei clean my chimmeny, just those two dimwits over there." He snickered. "Dimwit? Satoshi yes. Hitao... Not so much." She chuckled and sat in the grass with her legs crossed. "What are ya doing lying down on the job Yamanaka?" Satoshi scolded but Miyuki only laughed. "I'm not on the job." She laughed louder. Satoshi raised a brow then turned to Kinto. "Alright you two dimwits. Up there to clean the chimmeny." Kinto demanded while pointing to Hitao and Satoshi.

"What are they going to do?" Satoshi asked cluelessy. Hitao turned to his pal. "They're going to watch while we work. Is it not obvious?" Hitao sighed causing Miyuki to laugh even harder than before. Kinto thought about Miyuki's previous thoughts and pointed a finger at Hitao. "You must be Hitao." He said and Hitao gulped and nodded. "How did you know?" Satoshi asked and the man laughed. Because that girl said he's not a dimwit." Kinto chuckled. Hitao snickered at his friend's embarrassment. "Miyuki! You little-" He began stomping towards the girl while thinking of so many horrible ways to go through with his revenge when a strong arm pulled him away. "Chimmeny." He demanded and pointed on the roof where Hitao was waiting.

The mission was a great comedy show for the girl and her sensei even though it could be better described as a horror show for her teammates. Satoshi peered inside the chimmeny and began hacking on soot. "That's a really dirty chimmeny." Satoshi said through heavy,thick, coughs. "Hm... I don't think we'd be here if it wasn't." Hitao scoffed and also peered inside the chimmeny. Satoshi didn't exactly like the comment he made so his revenge was simple. "Whoops." He mocked and pretended to fall into Hitao. The force from the hit caused Hitao to slip down the chimmeny.

"Satoshi!" Miyuki snapped. Kinto shook his head. "This isn't good." He sighed. "Satoshi! I'm going to hurt you when I get out of here." Hitao called out in a rather calm tone that only seemed more threatening. Miyuki shook her head. If she is really the most mature teammate... their team is doomed. There was a series of ideas to get Hitao free. From pulling him out of the bottom to getting Satoshi to hop in the top and hope the force is enough to knock them out. Shina forced Satoshi to get in the chimmeny and push Satoshi out. He hopped in. "He's not in heeeerrrree!" Satoshi called out while falling, then hit the floor with a heavy thud. "If Hitao's not in there... And Satoshi easily slipped through... that means." Miyuki paused and a voice finished her thought. "I wasn't stuck at all... But it was rather amusing seeing Satoshi fall through the chimmeny." Hitao snickered as he hopped down from a tree branch.

After the mission, Shina went with her squad to the hokage building to get some more. They entered the hokage's office. The old man, Sarutobi Sandaime, sat in his chair with his laced fingers brought to his chin. "Back already?" He asked and Shina nodded. "Hmm... The only D-rank mission I have remaining is to clean the creek near the secondary bridge." Sarutobi read off of the files before him. Miyuki froze for a moment. Naruto had told her that Friday before the party that he and his team had to clean the creek running under the secondary bridge. "Didn't um... Squad seven already complete that mission?" Miyuki asked shyly. The room was silent, Satoshi's irritation was sky rocketing. "You're recycling missions now? That's what you do? You RECYCLE MISSIONS!" Satoshi yelled out only to earn a whack from the Shina.

"Cool it blockhead." She sighed as Satoshi fell to the floor. "Hm. I see you have your hands full." Sarutobi stated then turned to Hitao. "I think we should have a more challenging mission. These are simple household chores that any civillian could do. We could do better." Hitao said causing the rest of the teammates to nod. Sarutobi smiled a bit and turned to Iruka. "Dejavou?" He asked his assistant who nodded with a smile. "What do you mean?" Miyuki asked and the hokage shook his head. "Nothing." He said with a smile and looked down at his files. "We have a C-rank if you'd like to give that a try but Shina will have to approve." Sarutobi said strictly and turned his gaze to the green-haired sensei. The children turned a hopeful glance to their sensei.

Shina was quite unsure. She figured her squad was more than capable of handling a C-rank physically but their mental state was still below mature. 'Well... It's only a C-rank... I suppose they can handle it.' Shina thought. "Sure. We'll take it." Shina nodded causing the children to jump for joy. "That's great. I happen to have the client here. Go get her please Iruka." Sarutobi asked his assistant. "Yes lord hokage." Iruka replied respectfully, hopping up from his seat and dashing out of the door. "Her? Oh GOSH." Satoshi gasped as he finally got up from the floor.

"What's wrong with that?" Shina asked, a brow raised. "... That means I get another her." Satoshi growled while pointing to Miyuki. "It's a million times better than another you." Miyuki growled back. Sparks flew from the two's glare. "I'm being escorted by these ninja?" Came a rather feminine voice. The three teammates set aside their arguement for the moment to see their _escortee_. She had ebony-colored hair that reached her mid-back and deep obsidian eyes that for some reason made Miyuki shudder. She'd just seen this woman but she had a bad feeling about her. "This is Kiyuki Rettoh and you will be escorting her to the Earth village." Sarutobi announced. 'Kiyuki... That sounds alot like Miyuki.' Miyuki gulped a bit. 'I don't like her.' Satoshi and Shina both thought.

The three packed their belongings and were now gathered at the gate. "Are we going now?" Kiyuki asked sweetly and Shina nodded. "That's good! I can't wait to see my grandma and give her recipe scrolls back!" Kiyuki giggled as she clutched the bag to her chest. "Um... Right." Hitao said, the suspicion was almost evident in his voice. Miyuki had stayed silent through it all, the woman present still made her shudder. "Let's get going." Shina said leading the way into the direction of the setting sun.

**A/N: : P I liked writing this chapter. It was more fun than the rest. If you read this, R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10: Deception

**Disc: I don't own Naruto. : P I do own Miyuki**

****Heyyy Guys. Working on my fanfiction challenge and it's going great! xD I'll be uploading alot more. :3 Read them and encourage me with reviews please~!**

The day passed without any abnormalities yet the Earth Village was still a week away. The squad decided upon setting up camp in a small clearing that appeared to have been used as a campsite before. There were stones surrounding a charred log and fallen trees that quite possibly were used as benches. The cresent moon shown brightly down upon the site. Kiyuki fell asleep quickly on a fallen log, her chest and stomach rising and falling rythmically with each breath. "What's up Yamanaka?" Satoshi asked, Hitao and Shina nodding beside him. Miyuki looked up slightly from the bag she'd been rummaging through. "What do you mean?" She asked.

She was a bit off for some reason. "You haven't said one word since we left the hokage's office." Shina added and Miyuki was silent again. "I don't know... It's nothing important." She assured and laid back against the log. "Something's not right. I can't put my finger on it." Hitao said and Miyuki nodded. "So that's it... Well I don't disagree but we'll need to have patience and see how this pans out." Shina said and jumped up into a tree branch just above the site. Kiyuki kept her breaths rythmical while she faced away from the squad with her eyes and ears open. 'A bunch of genin and I'm already being figured out... It's that blond girl. I'll have to watch myself.' She thought menacingly and shut her eyes.

The sun barely peeked up over the thick cluster of surrounding trees before Shina opened her eyes. She hopped to her feet and gazed at the sleeping people. Hitao was leaning against the log with his eyes closed and arms folded, Satoshi was snoring and drooling while sprawled out in the dewy grass, Miyuki was lying on a log back down and looking very peaceful, and Kiyuki hadn't moved from the same position as she'd falledn asleep in. "So peaceful." Shina snickered as she hopped down from her tree branch. Shina reached into her bag, pulling out a pan and breaking off a stick from one of the logs. She banged the stick against the pan as hard as she could manage. Shina watched in amusement as Miyuki shrieked, Satoshi just took in a deep breath and turned over to continue snoring, Hitao simply opened his eyes, and Kiyuki fell from the log.

"Satoshi." She mumbled and made her way over to the sleeping boy. "No need Shina sensei." Miyuki said hopping up and skipping over to the sleeping boy. She crouched down and neared her mouth to his ear. "We're having a big breakfast and would hate for you to miss it. There's eggs, and bacon, and-" She was unable to finish before Satoshi sat up with a strand of drool hanging from his lips. "What's for breakfast?" He asked thickly. "Fruit bars." Shina snickered and tossed to go bars to everyone. "I don't know why I thought we were having eggs and bacon." Miyuki said innocently with a slender index finger to her chin, earning her a serious glare from the groggy Satoshi.

The team walked down the forest path. There was nothing but trees until The Great Stone Plateau which symbolized you were only a day away from the rock village, but squad nine was very far from that landmark. "So why is this a C-rank mission? Are we gonna fight dangerous ninja or somerthing?" Satoshi asked after completely waking up. The boredom of the mission was getting to all of them so Satoshi decided to look for the light at the end of the tunnel... Until Shina had to send it crashing down.

"Nope. It's just a C-rank because we're leaving the village for more than one day. That's all." Shina said, crushing every fiber of hope that still existed. Kiyuki seemed a bit tense about that kind of talk. The whole situation was making her feel a bit uneasy. Hitao and Miyuki remained silent and Satoshi began whistling a tune. The bore went on for hours more until there was a rustle in the branches. Even though Miyuki had the sharpest eyes in the squad, Hitao also had very sharp eyes and almost unbeatable ones with the aid of his Byakugan. Miyuki flipped the pouch strapped to her waist open and pulled out a shuriken. She then waited... waited... waited... then threw the shuriken when the bushes rattled around a bit again. A ninja completely cloaked in black with only his bright orange eyes visible, hopped from the bush. Kiyuki seemed oddly calm. Any normal civillian would be cowering behind their escorts by now.

The ninja had a headband was sewn into his cloak near what may have been his waist and two daggers in his hands. "Hand over the secrets." The ninja spoke in a deep, mysterious voice that resembled a sick person. "You must be mistaken. I have only recipes." Kiyuki said while holding the bag of scrolls close to her. "What secrets are you speaking of?" Shina asked calmly as she stepped in front of Kiyuki defensively. Hitao and Satoshi stepped in front of Miyuki defensively as well however the gesture didn't come as welcomed as it did for Kiyuki. Miyuki pushed passed the two. She wasn't helpless anymore, she'd been training for weeks and she was more than capable of handling this mission without being protected.

"She has stolen the secrets of the Mist village. And with that, I am not the only ninja that will hunt her down." The ninja said menacingly then gave a _mad scientist laugh. _Miyuki cringed a bit then quickly regained her composure when she noticed something. The symbol on the headband could be identified as the Mist village symbol, but something was wrong. The symbol was backwards. This meant that neither the headband nor the ninja were legitament. Miyuki quickly took a step backward so that she was in line with her teammates. "I didn't steal any secrets! I swear! I've never even been to the Village Hidden In The Mist!" Kiyuki snapped seeming sincere. "Guys, take a look at the headband sewn into his cloak." Miyuki whispered. "What? What's wrong with it?" Satoshi's eyes were nowhere near as sharp and developed as his two companions but Hitao knew precisely what was going on. "The symbol isn't right. This isn't a real ninja." Hitao explained then turned to his sensei, whom he had been closer to.

Hitao whispered the observation to Shina and she nodded. "I see... So Kiyuki is speaking the truth and it seems this man is after the recipes." She said in a whisper. Kiyuki smirked behind her when she heard the green-haired woman's conclusion even though the smirk went unnoticed. "So, you're not even a ninja of the Mist are you?" Shina asked boldly and the man stared down at his daggers then took a step back. "Of course I am!" He defended. "Liar!" Satoshi called out and the man disappeared into the bushes. "Hmph. Just a waste of time. This has set us back an hour." Shina mumbled and continued walking in irritation.

"What a wuss." Satoshi scoffed. After the situation, the squad casted their suspicion of Kiyuki aside, all except for Miyuki who couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she got when around the client. The squad stopped to set up camp for the night. Kiyuki pretended to fall asleep in the damp grass while the others slept around a campfire. Satoshi had taken the first watch yet he'd fallen asleep at his post. They should've known better than to trust the notorious sleepy head. Kiyuki stood without a sound, brushing a few stray blades of grass from her pants. She paused for a moment when she heard Satoshi stir, but continued on when his loud snoring began echoing through the clearing. Kiyuki continued tiptoing through the dense woods.

Miyuki's eyes slowly opened and she peered through the tree tops and to the bright lights in the midnight blue sky. "It's still night." She murmurred to herself and sat up. She glanced in a three sixty, noticing everyone was asleep yet Kiyuki wasn't present. Miyuki stumbled to her feet and dried her eyes of any water from her previous yawn. "Satoshi fell asleep." She murmured again and crawled over to him. She placed a hand on each of his shoulders and began shaking him violently. Satoshi woke up with a loud yawn. "I'm sleeping." Satoshi whined through his yawn and Miyuki frowned. "That's the problem. You were supposed to be taking the first watch!" She scolded as her friend now became wide awake. "What's REALLY going to happen without me up to keep watch?" Satoshi asked sarcastically.

Miyuki's brows sank as she scowled, pointing a slender, index finger to the empty spot that was supposed to be occupied by Kiyuki. "Kiyuki's gone!" Satoshi gasped, causing his blond, teammate to slap her forhead with a heavy sigh. "Well let's wake up Hitao and go find her!" Miyuki suggested with mild irritation. Satoshi paused for a moment as if trying to comprehend what Miyuki said. She wanted to wake up Hitao... Not Shina sensei? "Why just Hitao?" Satoshi asked with a raised brow. He wasn't teasing or being sarcastic or anything, but he was genuinely confused. "Do you know what kinda trouble we'll be in if Shina sensei finds out we lost the client? Or even MORE important, how much trouble YOU'LL be in if she finds out you let her get away because you fell asleep during your shift?" Miyuki stressed the part about Satoshi because if that self-centered ninja knew anything, it was that keeping himself out of trouble came first.

Kiyuki stumbled upon another clearing that was significantly smaller than the one squad nine had set up camp in. "Temin. I'm here." She said in a low whisper that greatly contradicted the high-pitched, bubble gum girl voice she put on around her escorts. The bushes rattled a bit before the same cloaked ninja that had appeared earlier that day hopped out. "Good work today Temin. Thanks to the poor transformation and performance you put on, they not only think you're not a ninja, but they see me as credible." She snickered. "That's good. You still have the secrets, correct?" Temin asked in his deep voice. "Indeed. They now think you spread lies of me carrying secrets so they'll defend me on the issue." Kiyuki smirked as she placed her hands on her hips. "Are you almost through with them?" He asked as he glanced around a bit. "Yes. Once we pass by the Mist village gates, I will dispose of them. If you come to help... We should be through passing by the gates at around noon tomarrow if everything goes according to plan." Kiyuki then walked up to the man, giving him a quick peck on his cloaked forhead before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Miyuki walked through the thicket along with her squad. "See anything?" Satoshi whispered to his hawk-eyed partners. "No..." Miyuki responded then turned to glance about her surroundings. "Wait... Out there." Hitao said while pointing outwards toward the path Kiyuki had taken less than fifteen minutes ago. They pushed into high speed yet were sure to keep their stealth in check. The surrounding leaves and blades of grass blew a bit in the wind produced by the three. They stumbled upon the dimly lit clearing where their client stood in the moonlight. "What are you doing out here?" Hitao asked curiously with an arched brow while he waited in anticipation for an answer.

Kiyuki jolted slightly at the sound of his voice but quickly regained her composure and character. "I couldn't sleep so I took a walk. I'm sorry... I should've let someone know first." She sounded almost genuinely sorry yet Miyuki somehow saw through her act. While Miyuki remained silent on the sight, she noticed the area in the grass that was flattened. Someone had been there, and Kiyuki obviously knew who. "Right. Well we should get back." Miyuki said walking toward camp with the others following suit. Upon arrival, the four scurried into their original sleeping spaces and drifted off into slumber. All except Miyuki who only lied still with her gaze to the stars. She was confused a bit. She was definately suspicious. But most of all, she was curious. What could Kiyuki be up to, and how would this affect the team?

The next morning, the team gathered their belongings without as much of a fuss as the day before. The time was eight in the morning and the team was just beginning to get moving. 'Excellent. We're right on schedule.' Kiyuki thought with a smirk. She looked down at the bag of scrolls in her bag and reached one hand inside to turn over a scroll bearing the Hidden Mist seal. 'All according to plan.' She snickered inwardly as she continued walking. "So what did you go out for last night, Kiyuki?" Shina asked without turning to face the girl in question. "Wha?" Kiyuki questioned. She was slightly shocked for a moment, but Shina is a jonin. It should be expected that she would know who went where at all times. "Just a walk. I couldn't sleep." She responded a bit nervously. "It seemed to me that you weren't trying to." Shina replied. There was silence for bit. "I just couldn't. I slept fine after the walk." Came the nervous reply. "I see." Shina said mainly to herself as the silence grew until it enveloped the group.

**A/N: :3 Herroooooooooo~ This is the end of the chapter~ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. :/ And author is nothing if they don't know what their readers thank you... And thanks to the anonymous guest reviewed.. o - o ... Who's been reviewing quite frequently and encouraging me to continue. :DD TY!**


	11. Chapter 11: Battle In The Forest

Chapter 12: Battle In The Forest

_**Disc: I don't own Naruto! o -o But you probably already knew that... v_v *Sulks***_

The time was now eleven fifty seven and the Hidden Mist gate was beginning to come into view over the horizon. 'Right on time. A little give, a little take.' Kiyuki smiled as she followed Shina. The group passed by the gate without any unneeded attention. Kiyuki grinned a bit at how easy this had gotten. With escorts from Konohagakure, the Hidden Mist ninja would suspect nothing of 'Kiyuki'. After passing by the gate, the path ahead became more narrow with each passing step. With the time as twelve o' six, Kiyuki began glancing about the thick trees on both sides of the path in anticipation for Temin's move.

'Where are you Temin?' Kiyuki found herself asking while staring into the dense thicket. Miyuki was always sure to follow Kiyuki's line of sight cautiously while Shina kept her gaze shifting between the client and the path ahead, Satoshi just stared blankly ahead, and Hitao made sure to keep his gaze at a three sixty. Kiyuki clenched her teeth in frustration before just stopping, allowing the ones behind her to walk ahead. 'I have no more time to waste.' Kiyuki thought and was prepared to make her move when a loud rustle caught her attention.

Team nine stopped and turned toward the rustle. Miyuki pulled a kunai from her weapons pouch that was secured around her waist, Satoshi pulled out a kunai as well, and Hitao stood with his palms facing toward the thicket. There was then a rustle from the other side of the path causing Miyuki to react by hopping defensively in front of Kiyuki. Kiyuki smirked, the plan was finally coming together. Kiyuki yanked the kunai from Miyuki's hand and tossed it behind her then grabbed her arm tightly in her grasp. Satoshi jolted forward while everyone else stood shocked. "What are you doing?!" Satoshi gasped.

"She's turning on you. Well then again I guess you can't turn on someone if you were never on their side to begin with." Snickered a voice from the trees. Temin came forward in his cloak which he casually tossed away. His red hair was tied in a low ponytail that flowed behind him and he was dressed in a black shirt and black pants. The object that stood out the most was the Konohagakure headband. "Suzuko Hamazoki." Shina whispered. Kiyuki released Miyuki and made a hand sign. Her appearence became one of a woman with mid-back length azure hair and green eyes. She also wore a Konohagakure headband. "And Kiono Higura." Shina said and suddenly tensed as the girl appeared on a branch beside Suzuko. "Who?" Satoshi questioned and Shina shook her head. "They're both A-rank missing ninja from Konohagakure." Shina stated then scowled. "Traitors of the Leaf." She finished as she pulled out a kunai.

Miyuki regained her composure and stood with three shuriken in each hand. Satoshi sank into a fighting stance with Hitao. "Don't bother. A few genin and a jonin are no match for us." Kiono snickered as she strapped the bag of scrolls to her back. "So does this mean she really did steal the secrets of the Mist Village?" Miyuki asked shakily and Hitao nodded. "I've read of them. Their lifelong mission is to steal the secrets of every village and overthrow them." Hitao seemed to shudder upon explaining. "See Kiono? I told you we'd make a name for ourselves in less than a few years." Suzuko snickered. "So you did. But I think it's time to get moving, don't you think?" She asked her partner who nodded. "I'll take the three wimps." He replied and jumped off the branch. "No." Shina growled as she made an attempt to run to her pupils.

"No no no." Kiono chuckled menacingly as she yanked Shina's arm. "Your fight is with me." She snickered as she made a quick hand seal. An invisible barrier formed around the two in a dome shape. "We don't want you running off, now do we?" Kiono teased as Shina turned to face her. 'This is bad. There's no way those three can fair against an A-rank ninja.' Shina thought to herself as she glanced outside the dome. Miyuki gasped as her sharp eyes caught sight of the barrier forming. "We're on our own now." Miyuki gulped causing Suzuko to laugh. "Indeed kiddies so prepare for your end." Suzuko chuckled meniachally. His eyes narrowed into slits and began glowing brighty with their orange hue. "Byakugan!" Hitao called out then immediately gasped. "Look away!" He warned and the three imediately listened.

Shina and Kiono silently watched one another for a moment before Kiono broke into a wicked laughter. "Prepare yourself." She said making another hand sign. Kiono's body began glowing as fire began inching its way over every part of her. "Flame shell jutsu." Shina whispered and armed herself with a few kunai. Shina rushed forward only to be greeted by a swing of Kiono's fire arm. 'A little too close for comfort. Looks like I'm going to need to try something other than the taijutsu approach.' Shina thought as she clenched both her teeth and fists. "Tsk tsk tsk. It's over." Kiono snickered as she dashed forward with arms outstretched.

Shina made a handsign as quickly as possible. "Water cloak jutsu!" Shina yelled out and her body became coated with water just as the fire coated arm came in contact with the water. A horrid steam filled the dome and the battlefield was now filled with steam and the visibility 0. Shina took in sharp breaths, had it not been for her quick reaction she'd have more than just a bit of a shock. The steam caused a bit of pain for the green haired ninja while Kiono's physical condition remained unchanged. "You've gone soft... sensei." Kiono let the venom leak from her words and emphasized on the word sensei. "You were not my student." Shina snapped though she new the opposite held true, she'd once taken Kiono under her wing. "Oh c'mon sensei. Don't you remember?" She teased a bit.

_Flashback_

The younger Shina continued battering the large oak as her taijutsu training. Shina stopped mid kick when she noticed a similar sound eminating from deeper into the forest. She looked around for a bit then followed the echoing into a tiny clearing where the trees formed around it in a circle. In the center of the clearing was a girl with hair in such a color that it resembled the clear sky that hovered above and eyes resembling the grass below. She lashed out and gave a swift kick to the tree in front of her, the execution and stance were almost perfect as she struck the tree. The tree snapped like a mere twig at the force behind the kick. Shina stood for a moment in awe, the girl was no younger than twelve. "Training?" Asked Shina and the girl turned to face her.

At her age, she should've been a ninja. "Yeah." The girl replied shakily. Her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks stained with tears. "Why were you crying?" Shina asked as she crouched down to eye level with the girl. "I couldn't pass the exam..." She wailed and more tears began streaking. "Why?" She asked. She was curious, what could it have been? This girl had almost perfect execution for her kicks and she was very determined from what she saw. "I don't have alot of chakra... I can't even make a simple clone." She continued crying. Shina pulled the girl into a hug. "What's your name?" Shina asked the girl who took in a sharp breath. "K-Kiono. Kiono Higura." Kiono whispered softly and felt herself pulled from the warm hug of Shina. Shina stood and placed a hand on Kiono's head. "I'll help you. You are determined and your problem is a simple one to solve." Shina replied simply. Kiono's frown turned into a bright smile. "Thank you sensei!" She laughed through her heavy sorrow.

_End Flashback_

Kiono's meniachal laugh echoed through the dome though she herself remained invisible through the steam. Shina looked down as she remembered the memory that was imprinted on her brain. Since the day Kiono and her boyfriend went rogue, Shina had hardened her heart, never to have it soften for any team. That's why she made her test so difficult for her teams, so that she'd never have to endure the pain she felt when Kiono betrayed her. But Miyuki... The fire she had made her so much like Kiono yet the two couldn't be more different, her determination made it so easy for Shina to open up for her... to trust her.

"Hm. I thought you weren't going to train anymore genin." Kiono said from somewhere to Shina's right. "I wasn't." Shina replied then felt herself smile. "But the team I have now... Satoshi the hyperactive and egotistical annoyance, Hitao, the intelligent, strong, kind boy, and Miyuki." Shina paused and turned toward the edge of the dome where she could just barely make out her team. "The determined, analytical, genius, sweet girl with more fire... than maybe even you had Kiono." Shina spoke her last sentence with great pride. Kiono must not have liked the comment because there was a brief mumble before the steam cleared, giving full sight of the fire coated girl.

With Genin

Satoshi looked away along with his team. "Is it transmitting some kinda genjutsu?" Satoshi asked and Miyuki squeaked out a no. "Somehow it's not a genjutsu. It's raw power and chakra coming from them." She whispered. "I see you two are the eagle eyes. This is a kekki genkai whose users are slowly dwiddling in numbers. It pushes raw chakra from your eyes that allow me to do ninjutsu and genjutsu without those horrid handsigns." Suzuko snickered and took a step forward he looked up a bit, noticing his partner had also formed a barrier around him. He took a step forward and looked at Miyuki, he was no more than sixteen while Miyuki was thirteen. He had been a ninja prodigy with the aid of his kekki genkai.

"Such a pretty girl. I have always idolized the beauty in life so it would pain me to harm you." He complimented as he stepped forward. Satoshi and Hitao both pulled Miyuki back behind them defensively. "Oh,I see. Well. Let us just hope she is just as beautiful in death as in life." Suzuko snickered with a smirk. Miyuki ignored the boy's comments, focusing only on her surroundings and how to use them to her advantage. The trees were outside of the dome, the ground was more like clay because of how damp it was... That was it! Miyuki looked down at the earth and began digging the tip of her shoe into the ground, when she did so water began seeping onto the surface. Satoshi scowled at Suzuko's comments but luckily Hitao managed to keep his focus.

While Miyuki was busy trying to get at least a small puddle of water, Suzuko looked passed the two. "I don't think so." He snickered and there was suddenly a hand of earth gripping Miyuki tightly. Hitao dashed forward, attempting to strike Suzuko's chakra points while Satoshi threw a punch to the earthy hand. His hand sank into the earth when he punched and he pulled his hand out with difficulty. The air was being pushed out of Miyuki slowly as the hand's grip tightened. She continued wriggling until one hand was freed. "Satoshi, I need you to go help Hitao." Miyuki said with the breath she had to struggle to obtain. "But-" Satoshi began to protest her idea. What was she thinking? "Now!" She yelled and Satoshi nodded and reluctantly joined Hitao.

Hitao and Satoshi through punches, all of which were easily dodged by Suzuko. Miyuki managed to make a handsign while the other two created a diversion. Miyuki pushed alot of chakra into the one hand that formed the sign and the hand slowly began to recede until it fell flat onto the ground. Suzuko was having an easy time with Hitao and Satoshi. Their punches and kicks were hitting nothing but air. Miyuki took a deep breath and went to make a hand sign with both of her hands when she realized she couldn't move her left hand. "It's broken." She whimpered and clutched it close with her right before letting it drop limply to her side. Miyuki ran forward with her hand in a mud style jutsu seal when her world didn't turn black... but orange.

With Shina

Shina and Kiono clashed with their opposite element for the third time, causing the steam to thickly cover the dome once again. Shina felt the fatigue taking over as she breathed deeply, then her deep breaths turned into sharp ones. Shina looked reached backwards into her rucksack and pulled out a scroll. "I need to end this now. No matter how much it hurts." Shina whispered in a barely audible tone as she unraveled the scroll so quietly that she barely heard it. "I never liked your summoning jutsu." Came Kiono's wicked tone from directly behind Shina and the scroll was slapped from her hand. The scroll slid across the ground, landing several feet away. If Shina wanted a chance, she had to reach that scroll. The scroll would make large flares that would burst, light up, and squeal loudly in the sky.

That should be enough to send Mist shinobi running. Shina turned quickly only to be face to face with Kiono. Kiono's hand was coated in an ominous indigo chakra. Shina's gaze shifted to the mysterious black mark she instantly recognized. "That's how you got so much chakra in such a short period of time..." She trailed off to the tune of Kiono's wicked and terrorizing laughter. "Yes. Orochimaru lent me his strength. I've never felt so much power in my veins." She continued her laugh as she shifted forward. Shina dashed backward into the steam, ignoring the burns she was getting. Kiono appeared behind her and gave her a kick to her back, sending her flying forward into the walls of the dome. Shina wiped away the blood that trickled from her lip and squinted through the steam.

The steam began slowly disappearing, causing Shina to catch sight of the scroll. It wasn't very far, but the threat of Kiono appearing was a risk. Shina glanced about and made a dash toward the scroll. She then made a sign that thickened the surrounding steam with a mixture of mist. She dove downward, feeling the scroll between her hands and continued unraveling it.

With Genin

Miyuki glanced about the orange nothingness. "It must be some kind of genjutsu." Miyuki thought as she placed her hands together in a seal. "Release." She said yet the world didn't disappear. "That won't work. You're only half right. This is a mix of genjutsu yet what you're seeing is all too real." Suzuko said as he appeared in the blank world. The Yamanaka girl instantly took a few steps backward. "Don't be so tense..ya know... the overactivity of your nerves when your tense...makes pain feel even worse." He said grinning coldy while stepping forward toward her. Miyuki took another few steps back and slipped her fingers through the holes in her shurikens. Suzuko snickered a bit. "Why don't you just put those little toys away and behave." He gave a blood chilling smirk as he waved his hand once causing the shurikens to disappear from her hands. Hitao and Satoshi were also trapped in the orange world.

"Darn it! I shouldn't have left Miyuki alone!" Satoshi growled and Hitao glanced over to him. "Regretting what you did will not help us now, we must look for her." He told Satoshi and began carrying through with his plan as he called for Miyuki and searched with Satoshi. Suzuko walked forward again only to have Miyuki back away. This game was amusing at first but now it only succeeded in irritating Suzuko. "Enough with the games." Suzuko growled and walked forward again. Miyuki felt his orange eyes piercing through her though she refused to look into them as she walked backwards.

Hitao looked around with his Byakugan, seeing Miyuki a few meters to his right. "That way!" he called out to Satoshi who quickly ran off into said direction.  
Suzuko saw the two appear off to his left and pulled out many kunai and shuriken. "It's time that you two get out of my way." He growled and launched the weapons toward them. Miyuko gasped. "No!" She yelled out as she acted upon instinct toward the two. She shielded them from the weapons, taking the hit in their place.

With Shina

Shina bit into her thumb, causing the blood to trickle down her it. She then made the seal on the inside of the scroll. The streaks of flares shot up, bursting through the dome and exploding in the air. "NO!" Shrieked Kiono as the many different colors squealed. Kiono launched forward and gave Shina a perfectly executed kick to her chest, sending her to the ground yet there was nothing Kiono could do to stop the continuous flares.

_**A/N: O _O I don't think I should tell you the name of the Next Chapter. You might get Ideas... OK the Title of the Next chapter is "Death".**_


	12. Chapter 12: Death

Chapter 13: Death

**A/N: Beforee I get this underway. C: I wanna say that I'msorrry for the delay**

Mist ninja and Mist anbus swarmed through the village and through the gates.  
Shina performed a quick jutsu once she locked onto Kiono. "Earth Cage Jutsu!" She called out and concentrated. Rocks and soft earth rose from the ground and surrounded Kiono, imprisoning her in a cage. Shina then ran over to the other dome where she didn't see anyone inside. "What's going on?" She whispered aloud.

With Genin

The shurikens and kunai knives pierced Miyuki's back and legs while a few scraped her neck. "Miyuki! Are you insane?!" Satoshi yelled. Miyuki could feel the warm liquid rising in her throat then she coughed it out; blood. Suzuko scowled as he looked away. "It's a shame. Such beauty should not be wasted." He growled through clenched teeth. Hitao gathered Miyuki in his arms, both he and Satoshi holding back welling tears.

"I'm sorry that I... always get in the way... Satoshi and Hit-t-tao." She whimpered weakly as tears streamed from her blue eyes. Hitao shook his head while Satoshi trembled with anger. "I never meant what I said Yamanaka... I'm sorry." Satoshi whispered as tears streamed down his face. Miyuki fought off the urge to fall unconscious. "I never took your insults... To heart... But... I love you guys..." Miyuki whispered. At that very second, her eyes glazed over and shut loosely. "Miyuki..." Hitao whispered as he lied her on the ground and stood. Satoshi turned his head away as more tears escaped his eyes.

Suzuko waited, unfazed by the situation other than a bit of anger. "What a waste." Suzuko sighed and the orange setting began to fade. 'That's why we coudn't escape the genjutsu, we focused on Suzuko's chakra while in reality it was base from Miyuki's chakra.' Hitao concluded.

Upon returning to the original scenery, the genin and their adversary realized the dome was disappearing. The dome faded because Kiono was now under chakra draining restraints thanks to the Mist anbus that had arrived on the scene. Suzuko was now under the same restraints as the two genin kneeled beside the body of their friend. Shina glanced over to see the anbus preparing for the execution of Kiono and Suzuko then glanced back to the genin.

She squinted tightly to see the body the boys were kneeling beside. "Oh my Kami, no!" Shina cried out as she dashed through the wet grass and soft earth. Was Shina to suffer again? Suffer the loss of yet another student. Shina stopped at the side of Miyuki and looked down with watering eyes. She turned her head away to see the execution of Kiono then quickly turned back to be greeted by the sight of her pupil's body. Satoshi wiped his eyes furiously as he used the other hand to tightly grip Miyuki's. "It's my fault." Shina said suddenly while tears began streaking her cheeks. The two boys turned to Shina. "It's a sensei's job to protect her student... To keep them safe... and I've failed twice." Shina cried and was suddenly greeted by an anbu. His mask was designed to resemble a serpent. He kneeled down to Miyuki and checked her pulse, then examined her.

There was a tension in the air through the silence as the anbu's hands glew with the blue chakra color. He placed the hands over her, only increasing the tension. "C-Can you s-save her?" Satoshi asked while sniffling a bit. There was no response... Only a prolonged silence. "I managed to return a faint heart beat and breathing but she's in a coma." He said while returning to his feet. The three breathed a sigh of relief. "Is there any idea of when she may awaken?" Hitao asked, adding the tension again. "There's no saying. She may not awaken at all. I suggest you get back to Konohagakure quickly, they may be able to do more." He suggested as he returned to the scene of the execution which was now over. Shina lifted Miyuki carefully over her shoulder.

Over the next two passing days, Satoshi, Shina, and Hitao watched over Miyuki very carefully though she showed no signs of waking up. The three were now in Konoha and they carried Miyuki to the hostpital. They walked down the rocky streets, earning alot of attention from civillians that were buzzing about. "Satoshi and Hitao, I'll take her to the hostpital, I need you two to infrom her family." Shina demanded and the two nodded. Hitao and Satoshi walked down the street in silence until they reached the turn off for the Yamanaka home. Hitao turned while Satoshi kept walking straight.

"Satoshi? Miyuki's house is this way." Hitao stated as casualy as he could yet the way he was choked up clearly indicated he'd been holding back his crying. Satoshi let out a large breath before turning to face his teammate. "As much as it pains me to say it... Yamanaka would want Uzumaki and his squad to be there." Satoshi almost smiled at the idea of Miyuki waking to her friends but all he could manage was a grimace as he continued down the road.

Hitao stopped in front of the nice home and took a deep breath. He then reluctantly reached out to the burgundy door and knocked. There was only a brief moment before the door was opened by Inoichi with a curious Ino behind him. "H-Hello sir." Hitao stammered then gulped. He breathed deeply and looked away, unable to look the father or sister of Miyuki in the eyes and tell them the awful news. "Umm... M-Miyuki was inj-jured on a mission and is c-c-currently in the hostpital." Hitao stammered more then gulped and cleared his throat.

'I'm beginning to sound like Hinata.' He thought bitterly as Ino and Inoichi's eyes widened. "What?!" Ino yelled out. "No time to get hysterical, Ino. We will have plenty of time to be filled in once we get there." Inoichi said though it was obvious he was flipping out on the inside. The three dashed off toward the hostpital after Inoichi locked the door.  
Satoshi arrived at the training grounds of squad seven to see it only occupied by Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei! Where's Naruto?" Satoshi called out. The man turned around, turning his back from the memorial stone he'd been looking at. "He, Sasuke, and Sakura are at the hostpital. Sasuke and Naruto had a few injuries from our most recent mission." He informed causing Satoshi to sigh. Didn't that sound familiar? "Miyuki is in the hostpital as well... It's uh.." Satoshi stopped and cleared his throat. "Pretty serious." He finished sounding a bit choked up. This seemed to catch Kakashi's attention. "I see... I'll come to see her." Kakashi agreed and the two dashed off.

Halfway to the hostpital, Satoshi and Hitao met up with each other on the same road they'd split. "Where's Naruto?" Hitao asked with an arched brow. "He's at the hostpital being treated for injuries." He replied and Hitao sighed. "Ironic." He responded and they continued on. After a slight slope, the hostpital came into view. Ino and Inoichi burst through the hostpital doors and up to the check in desk. "What room is Miyuki Yamanaka in?" Inoichi asked a bit hysterically.

"Room one thirty seven sir." The woman at the desk stated and the six walked down the hallway, to the right, and into a hostpital room. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shina were already present. "Oh my Kami! Miyuki!" Ino called out and ran over to the bedside, her shoes tapping lightly on the hard tile floor. "What happened? I want details now." Inoichi demanded as he turned to Shina. "It was a simple escort mission to the Earth Village when our client ended up being Kiono Haguri and called on her partner Suzuko who we had to fight until the Mist Village shinobi showed up... She's in a coma." Shina informed then turned away as her lower lip began to quiver slightly. Inoichi nodded. "I see..." Inoichi trailed off. There was silence until a nurse entered. "Naruto and Sasuke, I'm afraid you two have to go back to your rooms for your healing session, and as for you all, we can only permit one visitor at a time in the Intensive Care Unit." The nurse informed.

Inoichi entered first. He kissed his daughter's forhead and sighed as he shook his head. "C'mon sweetheart, try your hardest." He coaxed and turned his attention to the black monitor next to her bed whose beeps were slow and unsteady.  
Next was Ino who got dramatic and wailed a bit. Then Shina who cried a bit and did alot of appologizing. Then there was Hitao. Hitao walked over to Miyuki's bedside with a deep frown darkening his image. "Miyuki... I'm sorry I didn't consider your safety when I recklessly rushed in. I shoud've done more to protect you... I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry." Hitao cried out as his eyes became flooded with tears.

Satoshi entered next, his nose face already flushed from a mixture of his overwhelming pangs of grief and denial. He began trembling a bit as he sank to his knees. "Yamanaka. I always admired you. I loved how strong you always are, how you would always stand up to me, and how you could throw all of my teasing right back. I'm sorry for the heck I always put you through, I'm sorry I never told you this myself, and... I'm sorry I could never tell you what I really think. If you never remember anything about what I say... Just remember this... I love you so much, Miyuki." By the end, he was completely crying. Satoshi savoured the sound of her name when he said it. The beauty and serenity it sounded of when it rolled off of his tongue so naturally. The meaning of her name, _serenity, peacefulness, the silence of deep snow, purity, _it was all so accurate.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the hostpital room after the healing session with only Sakura's annoying blabbering to keep them distanced from an awkward silence until she decided to leave. Sasuke winced in pain a bit as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He then pushed himself to his feet while gritting his teeth to keep himself from yelping in pain. Naruto arched a brow and tilted his head. "Where're you going?" Naruto asked with a hint of an _I don't care, I'm just asking though _in his voice. "Bathroom." He said casually and exited.

Sasuke took a sharp breath and growled a bit to bite back his yelps. A nurse was walking opposite to Sasuke and stopped in shock. "What are you doing up?!" The nurse gasped. "Sh-shut up... I've g-got somewhere I have to go. Once I'm f-finished I'll go back." He stammered through pain as he continued walking. "Very well, but please be quick about it." The nurse pleaded to get a nod in response. He finally came to one room... One thirty seven. Sasuke had always felt something for Miyuki, but since he'd never experienced love, he thought it to be simple friendship or admiration. But no... It was something that sprouted since he realized she didn't pay attention to him like other girls, when their lips touched that time when they were tied together, when she said his first name for the first time, it made him feel something he couldn't explain, something he may never feel again and he loved it, in fact he couldn't imagine a life without her.

Sasuke opened the door without so much as a creak and slipped inside slowly. He hobbled over to her bedside, paying a quick glance to the monitor at her side. Her breathing was sharp and uneven, it made Sasuke uneasy just to see her in that state..especially when she was always so strong.. It made him sick to see her strong sense of independence, being stifled by the assistance she needed just to live... Sasuke said nothing, he only leaned down and brushed his lips against hers quickly, just hoping that this time it would have the same effect on her that it had on him that night. He looked back to her once, giving a sigh before exiting. Sasuke hadn't noticed the two sleeping boys on the couch in the corner of the room. Hitao and Satoshi had pleaded until they gained clearence to stay with Miyuki and so they both ended up falling asleep there on the small couch.

It was four hours after Sasuke's visit when it happened. The monitor's unsteady beeps soon ceased before merging into one long beep. The light on the monitor that had been inactive began flashing wildly. Satoshi and Hitao jolted from their slumber and without delay, raced to Miyuki. "What do we do?!" Satoshi yelled out stunnedly. "Just go to the waiting room!" Yelled out a medical ninja from te doorway. Reluctantly, Satoshi and Hitao did as they were told and left the Intensive Care Unit.  
Everyone waited in the waiting room to hear the results of their friend, even Sasuke and Naruto though the nurses protested. An uncomfortable silence wafted through the room. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all began to tear up as the minutes turned to hours. Naruto, who was voted most unlikely to keep silent for very long, surprised everyone with his serious attitude toward the situation. "That long beep... and when the monitor went straight... She's dead isn't she?" Naruto asked tonelessly as he stared off blankly. No one answered, it was just a room of silence. _Peace, Purity, Serenity, The silence of deep snow..._

**A/N: C: Yeey. Sorry for Le Delay. XD Read and Review Pweaaase.**


End file.
